Hogan's Heroes: Colonel Newkirk
by Basketballgirl Kaitlin
Summary: While Hogan recovers from surgery, he puts Newkirk in temporary command, until he is well, again. Newkirk now must endure new challanges thrown at him such as maintaining a mission for the operation, keeping prisoners in line, and dealing with the unavoidable Kommandant Klink.
1. Chapter 1

Colonel Robert Hogan and his four men, Sergeant Carter, Sergeant Kinchloe, Corporal Newkirk, and Corporal LeBeau, were all gathered around a table in the tunnel below their barracks finishing up their work for the night. Hogan was in the middle of explaining their next assignment, which involved a railroad station not too far off from Stalag 13. It was their next plan to help prisoners escape and get back to London.

"The train runs in early morning and late night," The American colonel continued. "Due to its scheduled runs, it will make easy escape for the next four prisoners we have waiting to be transferred from here to there."

"Makes sense to me Gov'nor." Newkirk replied.

"But how exactly do we plan on getting the prisoners to the train station and undiscovered while the meanwhile?" Carter questioned.

As Hogan was about to answer, the radio started making noises. Kinchloe made his way quickly to his station to take in the Morse code reading from what they assumed was London.

"What's it say, Kinch?" LeBeau questioned.

"In a minute," Kinchloe answered, focused.

The beeping and dashes stopped, and Kinchloe read the note out loud to the group.

"Stay put; hold off on transporting prisoners. Gestapo checking area for order and inspection." Kinchloe answered.

Besides Hogan, all men moaned.

"Well, that's great; _now _what do we plan on doing?" LeBeau moaned.

"We can't do our operation with gestapo officers all over the place." Carter added.

"Maybe we can find a way to lead the gestapo away from here." Hogan suggested, trying to think.

"How so," Carter questioned.

"It could be as simple as pretending to be General Burkhalter and ordering all gestapo officers in the area to cease the inspection and save it for another day." Kinchloe answered.

Hogan grimaced and put his right hand on his belly. He put his left hand on the table, bent over slightly, and softly moaned.

Kinchloe turned his attention to Hogan and noticed something was wrong.

"Colonel, are you alright?" Kinchloe questioned.

"I'm fine...just a little stomach ache is all." Hogan answered, trying to reassure his men.

"You sure, Colonel?" Carter asked, worried.

"I just need a good night's sleep, nothing more." Hogan grimaced, again while rubbing his middle. "I'm just gonna head on up to bed. You men make sure to close up, when you're ready to call in for the night, as well."

"Yes, sir," Kinchloe spoke.

"Good night, Colonel," Carter answered, with a smile.

"See you in the morning, sir." LeBeau added.

"Hope you're feeling better, soon, Colonel." Newkirk chimed.

Hogan smiled and nodded. He walked to the ladder and began to climb up it. He paused halfway up, grabbed his middle again, and moaned softly. He then slowly proceeded with leaving the tunnel for his quarters.

The men turned their heads to face one another after their colonel became out of sight.

"I don't think it's just a stomach ache." Newkirk answered.

"Don't underestimate the colonel, Newkirk. If he says it's just a little stomach ache, then that's all it is." Kinchloe answered.

"Maybe he got it from the dinner we had, tonight." LeBeau moaned. The dinner the prisoners were served had not been a pleasant meal at all.

"Wouldn't we all be sick if it were from dinner, then?" Newkirk remarked.

"Newkirk's right; what if something's wrong with Colonel?" Carter asked, growing frantic.

"Relax, you guys; nothing's wrong with Colonel. If something comes up, he will make sure to let us know about it." Kinchloe answered, optimistic.

"You're forgetting the colonel can get very stubborn, when he's not feeling well. He was resilient for getting cold medicine from the doctor, when he got that sinus infection a couple months back." LeBeau added.

"Colonel Hogan's tough; he doesn't give in, unless he knows he can't fight anymore." Newkirk answered, with pride.

"Well, it's getting late; I think we should all take Colonel's advice and turn in for the night." Kinchloe replied.

Newkirk nodded, while yawning. Not only him, but the rest of them were exhausted from the day's work. They knew they would wake up tomorrow and have to deal with a whole lot more of it, as well.

"I think yah right, Kinch." Newkirk answered, finished yawning.

"Kinda think of it, I'm a bit tired, myself." LeBeau commented.

"What about the plan?" Carter asked.

"Colonel will finish going over everything in the morning, when he feels better." Kinchloe answered.

"The man makes a good point there, Andrew." Newkirk answered.

Kinchloe abandoned his station, and the men climbed up the ladder to the barracks, got into their pajamas, and headed to their assigned bunks for the night.

* * *

It was around 2:00 in the morning. Newkirk had woke up to find himself with a dry throat and tongue.

"Blimey, I can hardly speak." Newkirk spoke, raspy.

He got up from his bunk, climbed down the ladder, and over to the sink to grab a drink of water. After filling his glass full, he gulped the whole thing down and sighed with relief.

"Ah, nothing better than a glass of water." Newkirk answered, softly.

Deciding it could not hurt to have another drink, the Englishman filled his glass again with water and took a drink. Newkirk put the glass away with the other dirty dishes as soon as he was finished. He was about to head back to bed, when he heard a voice calling for him, Carter, LeBeau, or Kinchloe in Hogan's quarters. It sounded as if something was really wrong. Newkirk snapped his head and ran to Hogan's quarters. He opened the door quickly, turned on the light, and rushed to Hogan's bedside. Hogan was grimacing in pain, had pale skin, his right hand on his belly, and he was moaning loudly and gasping for air.

"Gov'nor, what's wrong?" Newkirk asked, concerned.

"Newkirk...get Klink...get a doctor!" Hogan moaned, again, from the stabbing pain in his abdomen.

Newkirk lay his hand on Hogan's forehead and felt that he was burning up. Probably why he had perspiration on his neck and face.

"Colonel, yah burning up, mate!" Newkirk gasped.

"Get a doctor…" Hogan cried out in pain, as another wave of it hit him hard and unexpectedly.

"Yes, sir," Newkirk answered.

"Hurry, Newkirk,"

Hogan continued giving short, labored breaths as he fought through intense, throbbing pain in his stomach and moaning every so often.

Newkirk bolted out of Hogan's room and out of barracks two. He ran straight for the Kommandantur's and would not stop, until he found Kommandant Klink. It was the first time in Newkirk's life that he actually wanted to _see _the Kommandant, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Newkirk hurried into Klink's office, turned on the lights abruptly, and began knocking on Klink's door to his quarters with intense fear engulfing him. He held back as much as he could, but some of it had gotten to him and showed by his actions.

"Kommandant, Kommandant, Kommandant, Kommandant, Kommandant, Kommandant, Kommandant, Kommandant, wake up! Kommandant!" Newkirk exclaimed, knocking frivolously. He almost knocked on Klink's face, when he finally opened his door with aggravated written all over his face. He stood there in his pajamas, bathrobe, and slippers glaring at the English corporal.

"Mr. Newkirk, what are you doing out of your barracks? Don't you know that no one is permitted outside after curfew?!" Klink shouted, slightly annoyed.

"Kommandant, it's, Colonel Hogan!" Newkirk gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Klink slammed his quarters door shut and eyed Newkirk steady, seeming to grow slightly concerned.

"You, gotta get, a doctor out here! Something's wrong, really wrong, with Colonel Hogan!" Newkirk spat, his lungs still on fire from running so fast from barracks two to the Kommandantur's.

"What are his symptoms?" Klink asked.

"Does it matter; call a doctor! The Colonel could be dying for all we know!" Newkirk hissed.

Klink rushed to his phone and called a doctor to come out to Stalag 13 for an emergency call.

"Dr. Von Hofstetter, this is Kommandant Klink of Stalag 13. I need you to come out here at once. It's an emergency." Klink spoke. The doctor said something on the other line. "Yes, I know it's almost 2:30 in the morning, but I've just been reported from a corporal here that the POW officer here is in critical condition...ten minutes, yes that's fine, huh...oh yes, Heil Hitler!"

Klink hung up the phone and turned to face Newkirk.

"There; are you satisfied?" Klink asked, annoyed.

"No; I wanna know where the doctor is." Newkirk replied, slightly irritated.

"He'll be here in ten minutes, now go back to your barracks, before I put you in the cooler, Mr. Newkirk!"

Newkirk nodded and hurried back to Colonel Hogan in his barracks. Klink stood there for a brief moment, and it finally set in that something was terribly wrong with his POW officer. His eyes bugged out, and he reached out to hold onto something, but instead went running out after Newkirk.

"Mr. Newkirk," Klink hollered, chasing after him back to barracks two.

* * *

Dr. Von Hofstetter had arrived ten minutes later and had immediately rushed into Hogan's quarters to examine him. While doing so, Newkirk had woke up Kinchloe, Carter, and LeBeau to tell them that something was seriously wrong with Hogan. The four men paced back and forth outside Hogan's closed door. Klink was inside with Dr. Von Hofstetter, as he watched the doctor examine Hogan out.

"What's taking so long?" Carter cried, worried.

"I don't know; the longer I stand here and wait, the more I grow worried." Kinchloe answered, keeping his cool.

"Relax, mes chéries; I'm sure the Colonel is just fine." LeBeau answered, sure of himself.

All of them suddenly heard a loud, high pitched scream come from inside Hogan's quarters. It was the colonel himself that had made the noise.

"They're killing him," Newkirk quivered, swallowing a knot down in his throat.

Carter shivered; the thought of something horrible happening to Hogan was a nightmare come alive to him...to all of them, at that.

"Oh, please just be the dinner." LeBeau pleaded, softly.

* * *

Dr. Von Hofstetter had done part of his examining on Hogan. The colonel was still moaning in pain and rubbing his belly. The old doctor made his way over to Klink to report his findings.

"Well," Klink raised, sounding more of an order than a question.

"Colonel Hogan has appendicitis." Dr. Von Hofstetter answered, flatly.

"Appendiwho," Klink asked, as if he were growing worried.

"Appendicitis; it's inflammation of the appendix. An emergency appendectomy must be performed on him, or he will die."

"Are you sure it's appendicitis Colonel Hogan has?"

"High fever, nausea, intense pain in his right abdomen, I know it, when I see it."

Klink nodded.

"Understood, Doctor," Klink replied.

"Is there a hospital near by in any chance?" Dr. Von Hofstetter questioned.

"There's one just half a mile down the road."

"I would recommend getting the colonel there immediately. I suspect his appendix is about to burst."

Hogan moaned and cried out in pain, again.

Klink stomped his foot and groaned slightly, then made his way out, as Dr. Von Hofstetter continued with examining Hogan.

Klink opened the door and closed it greeted by anxious prisoners regarding the health of their colonel.

"How is he," LeBeau questioned.

"Will he survive, Kommandant?" Carter pleaded.

"Give us the news, Kommandant!" Kinchloe urged.

"Colonel Hogan has appendicitis, and it apparently is a severe case of it." Klink answered, shoving the prisoners off of him.

"Appendicitis, but that requires surgery to cure." Kinchloe gasped.

"I know that, Mr. Kinchloe; Dr. Von Hofstetter told me himself." Klink answered, annoyed.

"You're gonna call for medical staff to come out and rush him to the hospital, right?" LeBeau asked.

"I will in the morning." Klink replied.

"Morning; yah must be joking!" LeBeau cried.

All four men started exclaiming and shouting their opinions on getting Hogan to a hospital and immediately.

"Quiet; now all of you back to your bunks, or I'll have all of you thrown in the cooler!" Klink hissed.

Newkirk sighed then thought of something.

"Alright, Kommandant," Newkirk flatly answered.

"Newkirk, are you crazy?!" Carter cried.

"Il est devenu fou!" LeBeau gasped, in French.

"We'll wait until morning, but if Colonel Hogan dies, it won't be so good, once the gestapo find out about it." Newkirk added.

"Why would the gestapo care if Colonel Hogan is dead?" Klink questioned.

"Oh, yah know what they do to Kommandants who let their prisoners die, don't yah?"

"No...what do they do?"

"Let's just say ya'll be taking a little vacation up to the north east. Lot cooler than the cooler, there."

Klink shivered in his slippers.

"The Russian Front...the gestapo will transfer me to the Russian Front?" Klink whimpered.

"Oh, ya'll love it there, Kommandant. That nice open air to breathe, cold weather that'll freeze your bones, it's actually a nice getaway, actually. Yah know what they say, Kommandant. One Kommandant after the other." Newkirk added.

"They don't say that."

"Oh, but they will."

Klink eyed him, wondering what he was saying was actually true.

Kinchloe, LeBeau, and Carter caught on to what Newkirk was doing and followed along with his story.

"Oh, yeah; didn't that happen to the Kommandant who let a prisoner die from pneumonia a couple weeks ago? Oh yes, what was the camp's name...Stalag 17...no...16...no…" Kinchloe was cut off, when Klink's eyes bulged and looked at them, fear slowly consuming him.

"Stalag 18," Klink gasped.

"That's the place," Kinchloe answered, snapping his fingers with a smile.

"I know the Kommandant who works there...oh, please; anything but the Russian Front, please!" Klink begged.

"Well, you said to wait until morning to call for help to aide Colonel Hogan; we can only wait and see what happens, now." LeBeau added.

"I heard they give out sample coffins to those at the Russian Front." Carter chimed.

Klink stomped his foot and moaned. He ran to the door and started yelling for Schultz.

"Schultz, get in here, immediately!" Klink hollered.

Schultz rushed in, though looked extremely tired.

"Yes, Herr Kommandant," Schultz questioned, somewhat exhausted.

"Call the paramedics immediately; tell them that Colonel Hogan must be transported to the hospital at once for an emergency appendectomy!" Klink demanded.

"Kommandant, it's almost three in the morning. Who will come out at this time of hou," Schultz was cut off by Klink hollering.

"Now, or I'll have you sent along with me to the Russian Front!" Klink shouted.

Schultz, now wide awake, stood tall and saluted.

"Jawohl, Kommandant!" Schultz cried, loud and clear.

Schultz hurried his way to Klink's office to use the nearest phone. Klink ran off after him, after turning once more to the four prisoners and eyeing them.

"Ha; no one sends me to the Russian Front unless I authorize specific permission." Klink spoke, with a smile.

"There's just one flaw with that statement, Kommandant." Newkirk answered, smug.

"And what must that be?"

"No paramedics have shown up, yet." Kinchloe replied.

Klink's pupils dilated, again, and he rushed out of barracks two after Schultz.

"Schultz, get those paramedics here in less than five minutes, or else!" Klink wailed, running back to his office.

The four men turned their heads back to what really mattered at hands.

"How do you think Colonel's doing?" Kinchloe questioned.

"He's been awful quiet for a while, now." LeBeau answered.

"I'm sure the Gov'nor's just fine." Newkirk added.

The four prisoners suddenly grew worried and barged into Hogan's quarters. They found Dr. Von Hofstetter hovering over Hogan checking his heart rate. Hogan was still moaning and rubbing his middle.

"How is he, Doctor?" Kinchloe asked.

Dr. Von Hofstetter looked up at the four prisoners and sighed.

"His fever's high, I can barely touch the right side of his stomach without him screaming out in agony, and his heart rate seems to be a bit fast." Dr. Von Hofstetter answered, grim.

"He'll be alright, right?" LeBeau questioned, worried.

"He's gotta be alright, he's just gotta be!" Carter cried, frantic.

"Don't worry guys...I'm gonna be just…" Hogan screamed out in pain and gave more labored breaths.

"Colonel," Carter wailed.

"Mon Colonel," LeBeau gasped.

"He'll be fine; is your Kommandant calling for help?" Dr. Von Hofstetter questioned.

"Right at this very moment, Doctor." Kinchloe answered.

"Yah sure he'll be alright, Doctor?" Newkirk questioned, hesitant.

"Yeah, we can't imagine what would happen if something happened to Colonel Hogan, sir." Carter answered, worried.

Dr. Von Hofstetter gave a hopeful smile.

"Don't worry; your colonel will be just fine. Just a small operation is all he needs." The old German doctor answered.

"I hope you're right." LeBeau spoke.

* * *

Klink gave permission for Newkirk, Kinchloe, LeBeau, and Carter to leave the camp and transport to the hospital along with Hogan. Klink had come along, as well, to make sure the four prisoners and friends of Hogan did not cause any mischief to occur while out of Stalag 13.

Newkirk and Klink were pacing back and forth, while LeBeau, Kinchloe, and Carter sat in the operating room waiting room. They were anxious to hear the news regarding Hogan and his operation. They kept praying and hoping that the surgery would go well and that Hogan would be alright as result. For now, they continued to wait, slowly growing more and more impatient by the minute.

"What's taking them so long?" Carter exclaimed.

"Do you want them to remove the Colonel's liver instead of his appendix?" LeBeau answered back, smug.

"Alright, now, knock it off; we're all worried about the Colonel." Kinchloe remarked, trying to keep his cool. He was just as afraid as everyone else was about something terrible happening to Hogan.

"I just don't understand it; Colonel Hogan was fine this morning at roll call and throughout the day!" Klink moaned, pacing back and forth. He had gotten dressed in his uniform, as did the rest of the men, besides Hogan.

"Appendicitis doesn't need to develop over time, Kommandant. I had a friend of mine get appendicitis at the drop of a dime; just like that." Newkirk answered.

"You're kidding," Klink spoke, growing panicked.

"Oh, believe me, sir. Had we not gotten her to the emergency room, she could've dropped like a fly."

Klink shuddered and continued pacing whimpering at what the Englishman had just told him.

"Dear God, please let Colonel Hogan be alright...I'd rather shoot myself than be transferred to the Russian Front...what if General Burkhalter finds out about this?" Klink began to whimper more and continued pacing alongside Newkirk.

"Please let Colonel be alright." Carter pleaded, softly.

Kinchloe turned to him, smiled, and gently patted his back, like Hogan did to them to comfort them, when sad or worried.

"Don't worry; it would take a hundred inflamed appendices to kill the Colonel." Kinchloe answered, hopeful.

"The Colonel may be nice to others around him, but he's tough like an alligator." LeBeau spoke, with a smile.

"I thought the saying was 'tough like a bull'." Carter replied.

"No, it must be alligator."

"I think both of you are wrong; it's 'tough like a warhawk." Kinchloe butted in.

LeBeau, Carter, and Kinchloe starting arguing with one another about the whole thing, until Newkirk stepped in.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Newkirk hollered.

Everyone stopped and froze to look at Newkirk.

"Can we put our shenanigans away for a bloody minute, for the Colonel's sake! He's in that operating room right now fighting for his life, and all yah can do is argue about some stupid American saying?!" Newkirk snapped.

The three men sighed.

"He's right, you know." Kinchloe answered, being the mature one.

"We're just worried, is all." Carter whimpered.

Newkirk sighed and gave Carter a sympathetic look. He could understand very well what he was feeling at that moment.

"I know yah are, Andrew; I know all of us are. I'm freaking out on the inside, but if Colonel Hogan was out here on the other end of it had it be one of us in there, he would want us to do the same thing he would." Newkirk answered.

"Sing," LeBeau asked, hopeful he could start conducting a choir concert.

"No; he would want us all to be brave and think positive that he's gonna be alright."

"I agree with the Englishman for surprisingly once in my life." Klink commented.

"Thank yah, Kommandant."  
Newkirk just then noticed what Klink had said to him and eyed him carefully.

"You're still not off the hook, until the Colonel comes out of that operating room alive, unless there's a certain general yah would like to call in the morning and report a prisoner's death." Newkirk replied, back.

Klink glared at Newkirk, knowing that was still true.

"Don't push it, Mr. Newkirk!" Klink warned, though it was not all that impacting.

The surgeon came out of the operating room exhausted. Newkirk, Kinchloe, Carter, and LeBeau all hurried to the surgeon.

"Is he alright?" LeBeau asked.

"Did he make it?" Kinchloe questioned.

"Can we see him?" Carter pleaded.

"I do say sir, yah run a remarkable setting, yah do." Newkirk commented.

The surgeon sighed then gave a small smile.

"The operation went well; Mr. Hogan should be back to his normal self in under a month." The surgeon answered, sure of himself.

"Oh, thank God," Klink gasped, putting a hand over his heart. The relief of not having to worry about being transferred to the Russian Front was a miracle to him.

"Can we see him?" Carter asked.

"I would recommend that would wait, until Mr. Hogan is well enough to return back to Stalag 13. Although successful, he will be extremely tired and weak for the next week or so. He needs absolute peace and bedrest in order to recover from his surgery." The surgeon answered, strictly.

"Understood, sir," Newkirk answered.

"Will you at least tell him that we're all glad he's gonna be okay?" Carter asked, worried.

The surgeon softly chuckled, sensing the fear in Carter for his friend.

"I will do that; I think with the care you four will give him, he'll be back up on his feet in no time. He's lucky to have friends like you." The surgeon answered, kindly.

"What about me," Klink asked, growing impatient.

"What about you,"

"I'm a friend of Colonel Hogan's."

"Colonel, weren't you the one who wanted to wait until morning to call for paramedics to bring Colonel Hogan in?" Kinchloe questioned.

"You wanted to what?" The surgeon commanded.

"Mr. Kinchloe, do you want to spend the next 48 hours in the cooler?!" Klink snapped.

"You wanted to wait until it was possibly too late to save a man's life?" The surgeon snarled.

"I can assure you, Doctor, that I had no intentions whatsoever to let one of my prisoners die! I have a reputation to keep." Klink answered, trying to keep his cool.

"So it's all about your camp's reputation, is it?"

"Yes...wait, what, no!"

The surgeon glared at the German colonel then at the four prisoners.

"Good night, gentlemen; and next time, tell this man here that if he does something such as suggest waiting 24 hours to call for medical help for a prisoner, I will see to it that the gestapo comes to retrieve you and bring you to their headquarters for questioning." The surgeon snarled.

Klink gulped.

"Yes, Doctor," Klink whimpered.

The surgeon nodded and went back into the operating room.

After he left, all Klink did was stare angrily at Kinchloe.

Kinchloe turned to look at Klink and gave a look that read 'What did I do'?


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had gone by, and Hogan came home from the hospital. As tired as he was, he managed to smile and socialize with his friends back at camp as much as possible. He lay in bed with his pajamas on, covered up in his blankets, his hand on his middle, and resting comfortably against three pillows to elevate him and make it, so he could socialize with those who wished to see him. At the moment, it was Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau, and Kinchloe.

"Glad to know you're gonna be alright, sir." Carter spoke, with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, we got pretty worried about you, Colonel." Kinchloe answered.

"Aw, well thank you, but I'm gonna be just fine." Hogan replied, smiling. Everyone could read how tired he was by the way Hogan looked and talked. His voice was still somewhat raspy and weak, but the tone sounded pretty normal.

"Colonel, who will take over for you, while you are recovering?" LeBeau asked.

"You can't do much, if severe bedrest is what the doctor ordered." Kinchloe commented.

"Yeah, we can't let yah risk your health, Colonel, but someone's gotta take temporary place of yah, until yah feeling well, again." Newkirk added.

"I'll volunteer to take Colonel's spot, until he's feeling better." Carter answered, strong.

Hogan smiled.

"Well, thank you for the offer, Carter, but I need to pick someone based on skill, knowledge, battle tactics, strength, someone who's clever, someone who's…" Hogan stopped speaking, when he scanned all his men and landed on Newkirk. He smiled small and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Newkirk,"

"Yes, sir," Newkirk answered.

Hogan continued smiling at him. Everyone else in the room sensed what their colonel was thinking, but it had not registered yet in Newkirk's mind. After seeing everyone looking at him, the English RAF corporal got the message, his eyes bulged, and snapped his head to Hogan.

"Colonel, yah must be joking!" Newkirk gasped.

"I'm not, Newkirk." Hogan answered, still smiling.

"I can't take command of the operation, let alone be senior POW officer. I only pick locks and know how to sabotage equipment, not lead a whole group of men!"

"You'll do fine, Newkirk; besides, I think this will be good for you to take on some leadership, for once."

Newkirk gulped, knowing his colonel was not about to change his mind. After swallowing his anxiety underneath him, he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, sir," Newkirk answered, meekly.

"Alright, men; we better let the Colonel rest. The sooner he relaxes and gets some sleep, the sooner he'll be back on his feet and able to take command, again." Kinchloe added in.

LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk nodded, wishing they could talk with Hogan a little longer, but knew how tired their commanding officer must be. Poor Hogan was beginning to be hardly able to keep his eyes open.

"Feel better, Colonel." Carter answered, kindly.

"Sleep as long as you feel like, Colonel; we'll keep the noise level down." Kinchloe remarked.

"Hope yah feeling better soon, Colonel." Newkirk added.

"_Doux rêves, mon Colonel_." LeBeau spoke, softly.

Hogan smiled with his eyes closed.

"Thank you, and I will." Hogan answered, tired.

Kinchloe, Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk headed out of Hogan's quarters, when Newkirk was stopped.

"Newkirk," Hogan spoke, softly.

Newkirk turned his attention back to his commanding officer.

Hogan looked at him with tired eyes and a smile.

"You're gonna do just fine; I believe in you." Hogan answered, smiling.

Newkirk nodded and gulped, again.

"I'll do as best as I can, Colonel." Newkirk replied, knowing he could not promise Hogan anything better than that.

Newkirk walked out and closed Hogan's door. Hogan smiled and then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Newkirk walked over to his friends, who were gathered around the table.

"I think the pain medicine Colonel's on has made him gone off his ruddy rocker." Newkirk commented.

"Newkirk, buddy, I would be _honored _to have been chosen to do Colonel's job, while he's recovering from surgery." Carter gasped.

"Carter's right, Newkirk; you shouldn't be so resilient to the idea." Kinchloe answered.

"The Colonel's certainly not gonna change his mind; especially when he's so sick, still." LeBeau added.

"I can't do it, though; I have no idea how to command a prison camp let alone take leadership of the operation." Newkirk cried, somewhat frightened.

"It's not like you're gonna do it all alone, Newkirk." Kinchloe replied.

"Sure; we're all gonna pitch in and help out, _mon ami_." LeBeau cheered.

"We'll all help yah out, buddy." Carter added.

"I don't wanna disappoint Colonel, is all. He's trusting me into making sure everything runs along smoothly, while he's too ill to do so." Newkirk answered.

"You're not going to, Newkirk; I know you well enough to say so. You're gonna do everything you think is logical and what you think the Colonel himself would do in that certain situation." Kinchloe replied.

Newkirk sighed then slowly nodded.

"Alright...I'll give it a shot...but if I have to bloody deal with one situation that involves saving one of yah men, I'm," Newkirk was cut off by LeBeau.

"Nothing's going to happen to us, _Monsieur Newkirk_." LeBeau answered.

Newkirk sighed, again, and nodded. He had no idea just exactly how he went from corporal to colonel in about thirty seconds, but he was willing to do it, if it meant helping his colonel out, while he was recovering from an emergency appendectomy. He was not about to let Hogan forget all about resting and make him continue to command just to grow more sicker than he already was.

The four men sat down at the table with cups of coffee and began discussing about what they were going to do today, when the door opened to their barracks, and Schultz entered.

"Kommandant Klink wishes to speak with one of you men." Schultz ordered.

"I volunteer Andrew," Newkirk answered, staring down at his coffee.

"Colonel Hogan assigned you to do his job, Newkirk; that means having meetings with the Kommandant." Kinchloe replied.

"Colonel Hogan picked Mr. Newkirk to take over for him temporarily?" Schultz gasped.

"I kinda had no other option, Schultzie." Newkirk answered, sadly.

"The Kommandant would like to speak with you, then, Mr. Newkirk." Schultz remarked.

"I'm guessing I don't have another option with that, either."

Schultz signaled for Newkirk to walk out of the barracks.

Newkirk sighed, put on his hat, and walked with Schultz to Klink's office.

* * *

Klink was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, when his door opened, and Schultz entered in.

"Mr. Newkirk is here, _Herr Kommandant_." Schultz reported.

"Mr. Newkirk; Schultz, I asked you to send in Colonel Hogan's temporary replacement." Klink spoke, somewhat annoyed.

"Colonel Hogan picked Mr. Newkirk to be his replacement, until he's back to health, again."

Klink slid in his chair, and his face went slightly pale.

"Oh, dear God," Klink whimpered. The old German colonel sighed. "Alright, Schultz, send him in."

"_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_," Schultz replied.

Newkirk walked in and turned to Klink. He did not want to be there as much as Klink did not want him in there. Schultz was dismissed, and the obese sergeant closed the office door. Klink and Newkirk were left to themselves, which made Newkirk slightly nervous.

"Sit down, Mr. Newkirk." Klink answered, signaling to Hogan's chair.

Newkirk sat down and crossed his legs.

"Yah wanted to see me, sir?" Newkirk replied.

"Yes; as I understand it, Colonel Hogan has assigned you his temporary replacement, while he is on sick leave, correct?" Klink questioned.

"Yah catch on fast, Kommandant."

"Corporal Newkirk, I know Colonel Hogan very well."

"Yah do now, sir."

"Yes, don't question it, either."

Newkirk grew silent and let Klink continue talking.

"Colonel Hogan would only assign someone to take over for him only if he was sure they would do a fine job of doing so, and he chose you to be commanding officer of Stalag 13 for the prisoners, until he recovers from his appendicitis and appendectomy."

"Yah said it better than myself, Kommandant."

"Hogan's job is one that requires intense responsibility and practical thinking...now, why he chose you is beyond my knowledge."

Newkirk glared at Klink coldly without him noticing. He grabbed the German helmet on his desk and started spinning it on his right hand sticking his hand inside the opening for the head.

"Just exactly what is your point, Kommandant?" Newkirk asked, spinning the helmet.

Klink turned around, saw what Newkirk was doing, and grabbed the helmet and slammed it down onto his desk. He leaned towards Newkirk with his hands on his desk and looked seriously into his eyes.

"Mr. Newkirk, I don't want you or any of the prisoners to pull any shenanigans just for the reason that Colonel Hogan is temporarily off duty. Do not abuse your temporary position as Senior POW Officer and Colonel, or I will ensure you a good solid 75 days in the cooler." Klink promised, harshly.

"I hear yah loud and clear, Kommandant." Newkirk answered.

"Good; dismissed, Corporal Newkirk." Klink said, saluting to the Englishman.

Newkirk rose, saluted, and walked out the door, before he stopped and looked back at Klink.

"Oh, and Kommandant," Newkirk spoke.

"What is it, Mr. Newkirk?" Klink questioned, getting back to paperwork.

"It's _Colonel _Newkirk, to yah." Newkirk answered, with a mischievous smile.

Klink looked up from his desk and glared at Newkirk, then the Englishman left Klink's office with a smile. At least this part of taking Hogan's place would be enjoyable for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Newkirk returned from Klink's office and sat down at the table, where Kinchloe, Carter, and LeBeau had been discussing something in particular. They all turned to Newkirk and looked at him.

"How did it go, Newkirk?" Kinchloe asked.

"I think getting on Klink's nerves is the only thing I've found, so far, the most enjoyable out of being in the position I'm in, right now." Newkirk answered, getting up to get a cup of water. He returned several seconds later and took a huge gulp of water.

"It'll get easier once you get used to it, buddy." Carter spoke, friendly.

"I haven't even done anything necessarily yet, and I'm already understanding how stressful Colonel's job already is. By the way, how is he, anyways?" Newkirk commented.

"Sleeping; let's keep it that way. I want him back on his feet and feeling well, again, soon." Kinchloe answered.

"Now there's something we can all agree on." Newkirk remarked.

"I say we all pitch in and do something really nice for the Colonel." Carter said, positively.

"Yah wanna do something nice for Colonel, let him bloody sleep, Andrew." Newkirk answered, a little crabby. He did not mean to be so harsh, but the stress that was on him of doing a good job doing Hogan's job was making him very tense and aggravated.

"Let's put on a performance for the Colonel. With singing, dancing, and music!" LeBeau said, cheerful.

"The man's recovering from major surgery, not depressed." Kinchloe answered, making a point.

"I think that would make Colonel even more exhausted than make him feel better." Newkirk added.

"Alright, then; you three have a better idea?" LeBeau asked, smug. He sat down with his cup of coffee and continued drinking it.

"I'm just thinking of what we're gonna do about the gestapo walking around making inspections. We can't send these four prisoners to London, otherwise." Kinchloe responded.

"That's up to Newkirk to decide, now." Carter replied.

"Oh, please let someone else be in charge of that." Newkirk pleaded, softly.

"Sorry, Newkirk; Colonel put you in charge." Kinchloe answered, sympathetic.

Newkirk sighed, got up, and walked over to the fake bunk. He tapped the lever and after the bunk rose and the ladder fell, Newkirk crawled down into the main tunnel to be alone. Kinchloe signaled for Olsen to watch outside for Schultz or Klink, as the three of Newkirk's friends followed him down into the tunnel.

* * *

Newkirk sat at the table next to the radio, where Hogan's map and plans laid out before him. He was scrounging through them, seeing if he could put the pieces together to what his colonel had had in mind, before he became ill with appendicitis. He flipped through paper after paper scanning through notes, graphs, maps, and charts trying to come to a sensible conclusion. His room of silence was then interrupted, when Kinchloe, Carter, and LeBeau came down the ladder. Newkirk looked up and groaned.

"Can I get five ruddy minutes in piece, lads?!" Newkirk groaned.

"Anything we can help you with, Newkirk? Something that'll make this easier on you?" Kinchloe asked.

"Yes, you can go get Colonel and ask him to chose someone else to do his job for him. I'm not good enough."

"Apparently, the Colonel thinks otherwise. You don't think the Colonel would assign you to be his temporary, if he felt you couldn't do a good job, do you?"

"No, but with all that bloody medicine, the man's probably half outta it."

"He seemed pretty clear minded, when he said it, Newkirk."

"You'll do a fine job, mon chérie." LeBeau spoke.

"I'm sure if I know Colonel well enough, he'd be willing to help you out with it, if you ask him." Kinchloe answered.

Newkirk nodded.

"Not now, though; I want him to get some rest." Newkirk answered.

All of them nodded, agreeing that Hogan getting better was their number one concern as of that moment.

"Alright; let's all reconvene tonight down here. I'll then tell yah what the plan is for the four prisoners we need to send to London." Newkirk commanded, now sounding more like Hogan.

"What's that, Newkirk?" Carter asked.

"I'll tell yah tonight...just as soon as I think of what it bloody is." Newkirk answered, the last part meekly.

* * *

Hours passed and it was mid-Afternoon. Hogan had woke up from his nap, and he was reading a book comfortably in his quarters. He held his book with one hand and laid his other gently on his swollen belly. His peace and quiet was soon disturbed, when a knock came on his door.

Hogan put down his book and waited, as the door opened, and Klink walked in with his hat, coat, and gloves on over his uniform carrying his swagger stick.

"Colonel Hogan, I must speak with you at once." Klink ordered.

Hogan sighed and looked at Klink giving him his full attention. He had nothing else he could do.

"What is it, Klink?" Hogan asked, tired.

"As Senior POW officer of Stalag 13, you have temporarily gave your position away to Corporal Peter Newkirk." Klink stated.

"Yes, yes, I did." Hogan answered.

"Why,"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Colonel Hogan, as Kommandant of this camp, I find Colonel Newkirk profoundly unfit for the position of your high ranking status."

Hogan smirked softly.

"Colonel Newkirk...I like it; has a nice ring to it." Hogan answered.

"Hogan, that man's going to ruin my camp's reputation for being the strictest, firmest, toughest prison camp in all of Germany! He'll let my men get out of line, help prisoners escape...he'll drive me up a wall..." Klink shuddered, as he thought of the last part.

"Oh, Kommandant, I think this will be good for Newkirk. He needs to learn how to do some leadership and take command over something. What better way than to be my temporary fill in?"

"I don't know whether it's your medicine or that you've lost your mind along with your appendix."

"I'm fine...but I am getting sleepy."

"Colonel Hogan, why can't you just continue having command, just not do any hard labor work?"

"Klink, I can hardly keep my eyes open after reading two pages of my book, let alone lead a prison camp."

"Some coffee could help that problem, shouldn't it?"

Hogan smiled small at Klink; the old German colonel could tell how exhausted the American was and growing.

"Klink, Newkirk's gonna do just fine, I promise you that…" Hogan stopped, closed his eyes, and suddenly grew silent.

"Hogan," Klink ordered.

Nothing.

"Colonel Hogan," Klink called.

Still nothing. The American Air Force colonel had fallen asleep due to extreme fatigue and high dosage of pain medicine prescribed to him.

Klink sighed, took Hogan's book off his lap, and put it on top of his locker box. He walked out of Hogan's door, but stopped and looked in once more. Sure enough, Hogan was fast asleep and recovering from surgery. Klink whimpered, then he closed Hogan's door.

* * *

Night had passed in, and Newkirk was standing in front of a screen with a map of Stalag 13 and the surrounding areas that hung from a bunk bed in the barracks. He used Hogan's pointer stick to divert eyes to where he was talking about and tapped in on his hand when otherwise. Carter, LeBeau, and Kinchloe were gathered around the table listening and watching their 'Colonel' talk about the plan he had come up with. Olsen was manning the door to make sure Schultz or Klink were not coming.

"As yah all know very well, there are gestapo officers wandering 'round here to inspect for any suspicious activities around this area." Newkirk began. "Unless we can find a way to get them out of the area, it is far too dangerous to send the four prisoners on stand by out to flee to London."

"Isn't that obvious," LeBeau muttered.

"Furthermore, I have come up with a plan that will surely lead the Krauts 'way from this camp and the area in order to proceed with our operation." Newkirk continued.

"Which is what, Newkirk?" Kinchloe asked.

"Two of us will dress up as gestapo officers and help out in the inspection around Stalag 13. Within two days after that, then we get rid of 'em." Newkirk answered.

"How do you plan on doing that?" LeBeau wondered.

"...I don't know; I haven't thought that far, yet." The Englishman answered.

"It sounds a bit risky." Kinchloe commented.

"And we haven't done anything risky before?" Newkirk remarked.

"Buddy, I don't mean to be a downer, but surely the gestapo will figure out who we really are." Carter spoke.

"Schultz is coming," Olsen cried.

Newkirk pulled the string to hide the screen and began acting something out silently. He was doing a variety of dance moves.

"Uh, oh, a monkey!" Carter cried.

Newkirk shook his head, as Schultz made his way into the barracks.

"A drunk soldier," Kinch guessed.

Newkirk shook his head, growing frustrated.

"A kangaroo," LeBeau squealed.

Newkirk stopped and moaned.

"No, yah loony bats; I'm a top hat man and cane dancer!" Newkirk exclaimed.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Kinch, Carter, and LeBeau replied.

"Keep your voices down, please; Colonel Hogan is recovering from surgery, Colonel Newkirk." Schultz answered, whining.

The three men winced; they were still not used to Newkirk being referred to as 'Colonel', but he would be, until Hogan was back on his feet, again.

"Oh, come on, Schultzie; a little game of charades never hurt nobody." Newkirk remarked.

Schultz sighed and left the barracks to report to Klink that everyone had been accounted for for the night. When he left, Newkirk turned to the men before him and got back to business.

"Now, where was I...oh yes! Have we fooled Klink?" Newkirk asked.

"Yes," All men spoke.

"Have we fooled Schultz?"

"Yes,"

"Have we fooled General Burkhalter, Major Hochstetter, and several other gestapo officers and German army members of the Third Reich?"

"Yes,"

"It's not gonna be any different with this one, right 'ere." Newkirk answered with pointing to Stalag 13.

"It'll have to be executed very precise, then." Kinchloe spoke.

"But how do we do it in an orderly manner?" Carter questioned.

Newkirk paced back and forth a few times, before he turned his attention back to the three in front of him.

"Andrew, get some gestapo officer uniforms ready for LeBeau and I." Newkirk ordered.

"Yes, sir," Carter answered.

Carter walked over to the fake bunk and tapped it twice to activate the secret passageway open. He climbed down the ladder and disappeared into the tunnel.

"Louis, go down and help Andrew." Newkirk commanded.

"But sir, I need to start making dinner and," Newkirk cut him off.

"I will be having yah finish a tunnel, if yah stand here and argue with me."

"Well, putting you command has made you très grincheux."

LeBeau followed Carter down the ladder and into the tunnel. Newkirk turned to face Kinchloe, now that the two were alone.

"What's Colonel doing," Newkirk asked.

"Probably sleeping; when I came in earlier, his bedroom light was out." Kinchloe answered.

"I need to speak with him."

"Can it wait until morning?"

"I suppose so...I'm just gonna go in his quarters though and make sure he's alright. Yah get down in the tunnel and man the radio. I'll be down in a minute or two."

"Need to collect your thoughts?"

"I don't think I can collect a clutter of nonsense, Kinch."

Kinchloe nodded and headed down to the tunnel. After making sure everyone was gone, he turned his attention to Olsen.

"Olsen, watch the door." Newkirk ordered.

"Yes, sir," Olsen answered.

Olsen went to his post, and Newkirk went off to see his colonel and hopefully get another idea.

* * *

Newkirk opened Hogan's door and walked in. He turned on the light on Hogan's desk to keep it more dark in the room. He grabbed a chair that sat at the desk, took it, and put it in front of the side of Hogan's bed to sit on. Newkirk sat and looked at his sleeping colonel. Hogan's head was cocked to the left, his right hand on his belly, and was deep in sleep, to what Newkirk assumed. He continued sitting there and watching Hogan breathe in and out. The Englishman sighed and decided to talk to his sleeping commanding officer and friend. It would not be the same as if he were awake and responding to him, but he decided it could not hurt anyone.

"How yah doing, Colonel?" Newkirk questioned softly, wondering where to start. His mind was full of questions, worries, anxiety, confusion, everything was foggy and so unclear to him. He wondered how Hogan managed to do his job so well and accurate. It seemed like a minefield to Newkirk. "Only been a day now being Colonel Newkirk, and I'm already on the verge of going crackers...I don't know how yah do it, sir. Yah always manage to stay so calm and analytical about every situation...I can hardly stand all this pressure yah've put onto my shoulders."

Hogan did not answer. He continued to lie there fast asleep.

Newkirk sighed and continued to talk.

"Gov'nor, I need your help; I gotta plan thought out in my mind, but I can't get it all put together...part of my plan's not even thought of, yet."

Hogan fluttered his eyes open, turned his head slowly towards where the voice he heard was coming from, and gave a small smile. Newkirk was so far off on talking, he had completely forgot Hogan was even there in the same room with him.

"If I had a darndest idea on where I was taking this plan, I wouldn't even be sitting here in the first place." Newkirk continued. He looked over and realized Hogan had woke up. Newkirk sighed and hung his head, then looked back up at his colonel. "I'm sorry, Gov'nor; did I wake you?"

Hogan shook his head smiling and with his eyes closed.

"No; I was just resting my eyes, is all." Hogan answered, weakly.

"I don't buy it," Newkirk replied, certain that he had woke him up from his chatter.

"Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. It's not gonna kill me to talk to one of men for a few minutes, now is it."

Newkirk sighed.

"Yes, Colonel," Newkirk answered, softly.

"Now, what's going on?" Hogan questioned.

"Colonel...I'm losing my brain, here. How do yah manage to not go crackers under all this pressure?"

Hogan softly chuckled at that.

"You learn to deal with it overtime." Hogan answered, friendly. "As I was waking up, though, you were talking about not finishing a plan of some sort."

"Oh, that; my plan of how to get rid of the gestapo here, so we can get the prisoners out of Germany."

"What's the whole situation with that?"

"I don't know how to wrap it up, Gov'nor."

"Well, what do you have so far?"

"LeBeau and I are going to dress up as gestapo officers and help with the inspection. I'll have it go for about two days to lower suspicion, but getting rid of 'em just doesn't seem to be ringing a bell in me."

Hogan nodded.

"That's a good start on things." He answered, watching and listening to Newkirk intently.

"I just don't wanna disappoint yah, Gov'nor." Newkirk whimpered.

Hogan smiled at Newkirk.

"Newkirk, can I tell you something?" Hogan asked.

"If it'll help out at all in the slightest bit, by all means." Newkirk begged.

"Newkirk, I'm not expecting you to do this all on your own. I understand what a huge responsibility this position is; I've done it myself for quite a while, now."

"Got that right, Gov'nor."

"You have Kinch, Carter, and LeBeau who will be willing to help you at any time...and you also have me to turn to, as well."

"Aw, I can't do that, Gov'nor. I can't have yah worrin' while you're recovering from surgery; I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt."

"I'm not gonna get up and help you, but I will give you verbal advice on how to solve a certain problem that comes up wherever you may find one."

"I'm not disturbing yah, now, am I?"

"No, you're fine; you're gonna do well, Newkirk. I believe in you."

"Would yah mind passing some of it onto me, Gov'nor?"

Hogan smiled at Newkirk, when LeBeau came in wearing a gestapo officer uniform.

"Newkirk, what's the hold up in here?" LeBeau questioned.

"Just chatting with Colonel, is all." Newkirk answered.

"You woke up the Colonel?"

"I woke myself up, LeBeau." Hogan answered.

"How are yah feeling, Colonel?" LeBeau asked.

Hogan sighed and closed his eyes.

"Tired...and a little sore." Hogan replied, growing sleepy, again.

"I'll be headed out then, Colonel; let yah get some sleep there. I have to go conduct my plan with LeBeau, anyways." Newkirk remarked.

Hogan smiled and nodded.

"Good night, Colonel," LeBeau spoke, softly.

"Feel better soon, Gov'nor." Newkirk chimed.

Hogan smiled and waved 'goodbye' to his men, Newkirk turned off Hogan's desk light, then both LeBeau and Newkirk had closed the door and left his room. The colonel looked up at the bottom of the upper bunk, fluttered his eyes for a few moments, then he drifted back to sleep, again.


	5. Chapter 5

After both getting into their uniforms, LeBeau and Newkirk headed out of the fake tree stump making sure the coast was clear. Both got up into the clearing and started heading off farther into the forest, as they made their way to a gestapo officer campsite. The two prisoners saw that there were about seven gestapo officers marching and wandering around scanning out for anything that seemed peculiar to them.

"You sure this is safe, _mon ami_?" LeBeau questioned.

"As safe as we've been in the past." Newkirk remarked.

"Alright, I'm ready,"

"We'll stay for about an hour, and if we find out any information, we'll leave a little while afterwards, so it doesn't cause any suspicion, got it?"

"_Oui_,"

"And whatever I say, go along with it."

"Loud and clear, _Monsieur_."

Newkirk took in a deep breath and let it out heavily.

"Let's do this then, Louis." Newkirk spoke, softly.

Both Newkirk and LeBeau emerged slowly from the forest and into the clearing. They walked down the hill cautiously, making sure no one saw them. They finally made their way on the road and walked down a little ways before heading towards the campsite. As soon as they reached one of the gestapo officers, Newkirk began talking.

"Fellas, good to see yah all!" Newkirk cheered, using his best German accent.

The gestapo officer looked over at him and examined them with his eyes. He had not been alerted that two more gestapo officers had been sent to inspect the area. Newkirk and LeBeau could tell by his uniform that he was a Major. Newkirk had on a Captain's uniform, and LeBeau was wearing a Lieutenant uniform.

"I was not notified of two new officers arriving around the area." The Major stated.

"Oh, we we're given the orders on a last minute notice from our commanding officer, sir: General Kinchmeyer." Newkirk answered.

"Who is General Kinchmeyer?"

Both Newkirk and LeBeau looked at each other briefly then bursted out laughing.

"Who's General Kinchmeyer; ha, can you believe this guy?!" Newkirk laughed.

"Oh, that's golden; last person who asked that, the General got rid of his head!" LeBeau cackled.

Both of them continued laughing.

The Major stood tall and glared at them.

"I wish to speak with this general at once." The Major ordered.

"With what telephone, Major; there isn't one in a mile's radius from here." Newkirk answered.

"Then I shall have the two of you both attend with me downtown to use a community telephone line. And to who do I tell the general whom was sent here on this last minute assignment?"

"Captain Newkirken and Lieutenant Larson, Major...uh…" Newkirk was cut off by the Major.

"Ludwig," Ludwig answered, coldly.

"Yes, sir; Major Ludwig." Newkirk replied.

Ludwig motioned for both Newkirk and LeBeau to get into his staff car, and the three of them left to go downtown to find a local telephone to contact 'General Kinchmeyer'.

* * *

Kinchloe and Carter sat at the table waiting for a phone call from a gestapo officer on behalf of 'Captain Newkirken' and 'Lieutenant Larson'. For now, both men sat and drank their cups of coffee.

"I wonder how far those two have got, so far." Carter wondered, staring down into his coffee.

"We'll know soon enough." Kinchloe answered.

The telephone soon rang. Kinchloe and Carter looked at one another, both nodding to one another, and Kinchloe answered the call.

"Hello; this is General Kinchmeyer speaking." Kinchloe spoke, using a remarkable strong and highly believable German accent.

"Yes, this is Major Ludwig speaking. I am here to confirm that you are responsible for sending a Captain Newkirken and Lieutenant Larson out here to help with the inspection going on out here around the surrounding areas of Stalag 13, correct?"

"Ah, Captain Newkirken and Lieutenant Larson; two of my best commanding officers. They are suspected to return to Stalag 13 for their night shifts as soon as they are done working there, understood?!"

"_Jawohl_, General Kinchmeyer,"

"Good, good; now go! I want those men back at Stalag 13 by 12:30 tonight, got it?!"

"Yes, General, I understand."

"Good; _guten abend und Heil Hitler_!"

"_Heil Hitler_," Newkirk cried.

"_Heil Hitler_," LeBeau chimed in.

"Larson," Newkirk hollered.

LeBeau put his arm back down and grew silent.

Both men hung up telephones, and Ludwig turned to face Newkirk and LeBeau. He nodded with satisfaction.

"Alright, come along with me, men." Ludwig ordered.

"_Jawohl, Herr Major_!" Newkirk responded.

"_Jawohl_," LeBeau chanted.

"Larson," Newkirk yelled.

LeBeau went back to being quiet.

Ludwig walked out the door with the two escaped prisoners following close behind him. The three men returned to base and got of the car, when Ludwig turned around and faced the men.

"Alright; it's 10:00, right now, and your General says to have you back at Stalag 13 by 12:30." Ludwig began.

"Quite indeed, sir; got our positions to fill, there." Newkirk replied.

"Back to serving Kommandant Klink, there. _Heil, Klink_!" LeBeau spoke, raising his arm to the Hitler salute.

"Larson," Newkirk barked.

LeBeau lowered his hand immediately and went silent.

Newkirk looked up at the Major and chuckled.

"Lieutenants; yah know how difficult _they _can be." Newkirk answered, with a wink.

Ludwig nodded, unamused, and showed the two men to their positions for the next hour and a half. While walking with Ludwig, Newkirk got an idea and then asked the Major a question.

"Uh, Major, why exactly are we searching around Stalag 13, anyways? General Kinchmeyer was very discreet with information." Newkirk asked.

"Never heard of a General being discreet before." Ludwig answered.

"Oh, General Kinchmeyer is _always _discreet; it's his middle name, yah know."

"No...I _don't _know,"

Ludwig stopped and lowered his eyes coldly at Newkirk. Newkirk cleared his throat, anxiety beginning to weigh down on him.

"Back to the answer of my previous question?" Newkirk spoke, uneasy. '_Dear God, why do I have to be doing this_,' Newkirk thought to himself.

"We have been informed by German Intelligence that there's a blueprint for one of the war tactics the Americans and British tend to use to advance themselves in the war. The Fuhrer has instructed all Generals assign their gestapo officers to search for it and bring it back to Berlin to be examined, so we can plan ahead before the allies attack first." Ludwig answered.

"Interesting; no wonder General Kinchmeyer kept the information so discreet." Newkirk spoke.

"A blueprint so important must be a pretty big deal to the American and British army to win the war!" LeBeau cried.

"Larson," Newkirk hollered.

LeBeau shut his mouth...again.

Ludwig eyed them coolly, then he lead the two of them to an assigned spot. They would fulfill their tasks for the next hour and a half, then return to Stalag 13 and report the information to Kinchloe. They had to make sure to find that blueprint and get it back to London fast...before the Germans got a hold of it.


	6. Chapter 6

"A blueprint for an American war attack." Kinchloe gasped.

"_That's _why the gestapo are nosing around here!" Carter exclaimed.

"Yeah, well we gotta find that blueprint before they do, or it's game over for us." Newkirk sighed.

"But what do we do?" LeBeau questioned.

"I don't know," Newkirk sighed. He walked a few steps away from the three men and looked up at the tunnel ceiling, trying to summon an idea to wander near his mind. "Sure wish Colonel were here..._he'd _know what to do."

"Colonel's upstairs sleeping, so don't bother him. We all want him back as soon as possible." Kinchloe ordered.

"Sure is different doing a mission without him, though. This is the first time we've ever had to do something like this." Carter added.

"You make a point, Carter. The Colonel has never, not once, ever not been a part of a mission to this importance...he's never not been a part of a mission at _all_, for that matter." LeBeau chimed in.

"Gotta speak with him in the morning." Newkirk answered, plainly.

"You're in charge, Newkirk, until further notice; not Colonel Hogan." Kinchloe pointed out.

"He told me I could speak with him, if I needed advice."

"On everything?"

Newkirk sighed.

"Alright, I'll figure it out on my own." Newkirk answered, sadly.

"We all feel yah, Newkirk; we want Colonel back, too." Carter spoke, sympathetic.

"Well, he won't be back for at least another month or so, so I guess it's me for now."

"We're not saying you can't talk to Colonel at _all_, Newkirk; just don't go to him about everything." Kinchloe stated.

"Isn't getting his approval a good thing?" Newkirk questioned.

"Doesn't matter; both Colonel and the Kommandant assigned you now as Senior POW officer and Colonel of the operation, until Colonel is well enough to get back to work, again."

Again, Newkirk sighed.

"I need to go to bed...clear my head of all of this...stuff cluttered up here." Newkirk whimpered.

"Good night, Colonel," Kinchloe spoke.

"'Night, _mon ami_," LeBeau added.

"Sleep well, buddy," Carter chimed.

Newkirk climbed up the ladder to the barracks, changed into his pajamas, and was soon in his bunk bed going to sleep. Newkirk looked up and over to Hogan's room. The door was closed and everything was silent in the surrounding area. He missed seeing the light from his desk lamp seeping through the door, as Hogan was reading or finishing some work for either Klink or the operation. Growing sleepy, Newkirk closed his eyes and was immediately out like a light.

* * *

Morning soon arrived, and another day at Stalag 13 began. Newkirk and the rest were woken up to attend roll call, for the exception of Hogan. As soon as it was over, the men entered back into their bunks, and LeBeau was making breakfast for Carter, Newkirk, and Kinchloe, as they continued discussing plans about how to get rid of the gestapo officers lurking around the area.

"Anything yet, Boss?" Kinchloe asked.

"Not a bloody thing." Newkirk answered, sadly. He looked down at his coffee cup and stared at his coffee after saying this. He was tired and more stressed out than ever.

"You've got it bad, Newkirk." Kinchloe replied.

"You have no bloody idea."

Newkirk took a sip of his coffee, as LeBeau walked off to Hogan's room and served him breakfast in bed. A plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon with a nice warm cup of coffee would make anyone feel better after surgery, LeBeau thought to himself.

"I had an idea the other night while sleeping, and I can't remember it." Newkirk moaned.

"Have any clue on what it involved; maybe it'll re jog your memory." Carter suggested.

"Did that all morning during roll call to the point I don't even remember what Kommandant told us; it's not gonna come back."

"Looks like we've dug ourselves in a rut, guys." Kinchloe sadly spoke.

"If only I could get _out _of the rut." Newkirk moaned.

"Well, you still have the rest of the day to figure out something." Carter answered.

"I gotta think of something that's clever and that something Colonel would think of...but what?" Newkirk cried.

The Englishman took another drink of coffee before any of his friends answered him. LeBeau returned smiling serving the rest of the eggs and bacon with his three friends.

"What did Colonel say, when you came in with a tray of food for him?" Kinchloe asked.

"Nothing, really; he just kinda looked at it and nodded." LeBeau answered.

"Must be the medicine getting to him."

"How much longer does Colonel have to be on that stuff, anyways?" Carter asked.

"Dr. Von Hofstetter said for at least another week or so. Antibiotics for two more. He'll eventually pass over the side effects in a few days." Kinchloe answered.

"How with it was he, Louis?" Newkirk questioned.

"I couldn't tell; he didn't answer, when I spoke to him. His eyes seem hazy still, though." LeBeau replied.

"Poor Colonel; I wish we could do something to make him feel better." Carter spoke, feeling guilty.

"We _all _wish we could do something for Colonel to feel better, but the nature of his medical condition can only be cured with rest and relaxation." Newkirk prodded.

LeBeau suddenly heard a bell being rung. It was coming from Hogan's room.

"He finished already?" LeBeau gasped.

"Must have been hungry." Kinchloe answered.

LeBeau rose to his feet and returned to Hogan's room. The men had persuaded Klink into letting Hogan have a bell to ring, when he needed something, since he could not get up or yell, yet. Hogan had once the day he got home try to walk himself and get a drink of water, but collapsed to the barracks floor due to the sleepiness and faint spells that acquainted with his pain medicine.

"See; Colonel's feeling better already. He ate all of that in less time than we have." Newkirk spoke, cheerful.

LeBeau returned with a grim look carrying a tray that had been barely touched and a coffee mug barely drank out of.

"Correction; his appetite is still terrible." LeBeau sighed.

"What happened," Kinchloe questioned.

"I came back in and tried to urge him to eat a little, when he started rubbing his belly and grimacing. He turned a little green after about three tries, so I gave up after that."

"Still feeling sick, when he eats, huh?"

"He's gotta get over that, if he ever wants to get back to work, again." Carter cried.

"The man's been in recovery for only five days; however true, his stomach is still getting back to acting normal due to all that medicine Colonel's on. Another side effect of both medicines is nausea and vomiting." Kinchloe answered.

"Well, he almost did that, when I urged him to have some of these marvelous eggs." LeBeau spoke, admiring his cooking.

"I'll take 'em, LeBeau." Carter answered.

LeBeau sighed and scraped Hogan's remains on Carter's plate.

"Boy, am I starved." Carter cried, and took another bite of scrambled eggs.

Newkirk got up from the table and started pacing back and forth, trying to remember his idea he had thought of, last night. Sadly, still no sign of it returning had occurred. He groaned and sat back down at the table, burying his face into his arms.

"You'll think of something, Newkirk." Kinchloe told him, gently.

"Unfortunately, until I do, those Krauts aren't leaving the area, until they find that blueprint." Newkirk moaned. He lifted his head back up and looked at his friends.

LeBeau was about to say something, when they heard Klink calling for Newkirk.

"Colonel Newkirk," Klink hollered, from outside.

"Oh boy; Kommandant's not in a good mood." Kinchloe answered.

"Let's see what trouble I've gotten myself into, now." Newkirk groaned.

He rose from his seat and walked out of the barracks.

* * *

Klink and Schultz were pacing around outside, when the doors to barracks two opened, and Newkirk made his way out. He walked over a few feet and stopped a few inches away from Klink and Schultz, saluting to them.

"Kommandant, what seems to be the issue?" Newkirk questioned.

"Colonel Newkirk, there is a Japanese ambassador coming to visit tomorrow, and I want none of your men to cause any arousal, while he's here." Klink ordered.

"Japanese ambassador, huh; I'll tell yah, I've never seen a Jap before in my life." Newkirk answered.

"And you won't see one for a while longer, _either_. I'm confining all men to their barracks tomorrow morning after roll call."

"What do yah suppose we're gonna do all day in our barracks, write poetry?"

"Don't question my orders, Colonel Newkirk."

"He does make a point, Kommandant; the prisoners are bound to grow bored after a while staying inside their barracks, and…" Klink cut Schultz off.

"Oh, shut up!" Klink moaned, sounding annoyed, as well.

Klink turned his attention to Newkirk, once again.

"Do I make myself clear, Newkirk?" Klink asked.

"Make yahself loud and clear. Just wondering, though; what will happen, if any of the men do not follow orders?" Newkirk questioned.

"I will close the recreation hall for two week and those at fault will spend 40 days in solitary confinement in the cooler."

"A little harsh, don't yah think, Kommandant?"

"This is a prison camp, Colonel Newkirk; not a country club."

Newkirk nodded.

"Understood, sir," Newkirk answered.

"Diiiiiiiissssssssmessed," Klink spoke, saluting.

Newkirk saluted back, and Klink and Schultz went back to the Kommandantur's. Newkirk moaned and made his way back into the barracks.

* * *

Newkirk came back in and found Carter, LeBeau, and Kinchloe done with breakfast and now playing gin. The three men looked up at their current commanding officer and were not pleased by the look of misery on Newkirk's face.

"Everything go alright, Newkirk?" Kinchloe asked.

"There's a Japanese ambassador coming into camp, tomorrow; Klink's ordered us all to stay in the barracks all day long." Newkirk answered.

"All day long," LeBeau cried.

"What about the rendezvous point with Black Sparrow, tomorrow night?" Kinchloe asked.

Black Sparrow was the name of one of the Underground people working for the operation. He was the one assigned the mission they were currently on, and had information to report to Newkirk and the rest of the gang regarding the blueprint.

"Forget it; knowing Klink, he'll probably increase security guards by the double with this ambassador coming." Newkirk moaned.

"Well now we got _two _problems we gotta handle ourselves." Carter sighed.

"I tell yah, if Colonel Hogan gets sick ever again, I think I might lose my bloody mind."

"I think we _all_ will; we might even lose 'em _now_." LeBeau remarked.

"Newkirk, you and LeBeau just only focus on the gestapo and the blueprint; Carter and I will handle the Japanese ambassador." Kinchloe spoke.

Newkirk sighed with relief.

"Yah have no idea how much weight yah just lifted off my shoulders." Newkirk cried.

"I wonder what the Japanese ambassador has for a reason to visit Stalag 13." Carter wondered.

"They're an ally to the German Army; probably here to discuss with Klink of some twisted plot to win the war." Kinchloe answered.

"I wouldn't be surprised with that." LeBeau commented.

"Deal me a hand, would yah?" Newkirk asked.

LeBeau grabbed all the cards the men had lay down on the table, shuffled the deck, and another round of gin started.


	7. Chapter 7

Night soon fell, and another night of returning to the investing sight arrived for Newkirk and LeBeau to set out for. LeBeau, Kinchloe, and Carter were down in the tunnel planning out things for tomorrow regarding the ambassador, while Newkirk was upstairs in his gestapo uniform. The Englishman had not seen Hogan all day long, and he was frankly about to blow it, if he did not see him for another second. He stopped pacing in the main area of the barracks and spotted Hogan's door.

"Don't bother him, Newkirk," Newkirk told himself. "He needs as much rest as possible. He won't get well, otherwise."

Newkirk started pacing, again, and continued to do so for a little longer, when again he stopped and looked over at Hogan's door. Newkirk groaned and despite what he had told himself earlier, walked over to Hogan's door and opened it. He came in to find Hogan engrossed in reading the newspaper. He could not stand listening to the radio just yet, so Klink brought Hogan the paper to read in the evening, once he had finished reading it himself.

Hogan looked up at Newkirk, confused on why he was standing there. Had he asked to see him without him remembering it?

"Newkirk, what are you doing, here?" Hogan wondered, raspy.

"Just wanted to know how you were feeling, Colonel." Newkirk answered.

"A little better...still tired, though."

"I bet yah are."

"Is that all?"

"No...I got a little problem with the mission, right now, but it's nothing I can fix on my own."

Hogan raised an eyebrow. He may have been sick, but he was too smart even when sick to know something was obviously wrong with that statement.

"Spill it, Newkirk," Hogan ordered, not sounding frightening at all.

It was hard to follow orders with Hogan so sick, but Newkirk followed them anyways. When his colonel was well, he scared him into spilling information out to him. When he was sick, he apparently guilted him into spilling information.

Newkirk sighed, closed the door, and sat down at Hogan's desk in his chair. Hogan turned his head, his hand on his middle, and managed as best as possible to give Newkirk his full attention.

"The reason the gestapo are here is because they are looking for a blueprint for an American Army attack on the opposite team of the war. They aren't leaving, until someone finds it, either, so I have to think of a way to get the gestapo to leave the area and find that blueprint before they do." Newkirk began. He stopped to let his colonel take in what he heard. Usually, he would have continued, but took it slower, regarding his current medical state.

Hogan nodded softly.

"Go on," He spoke, softly.

"Now, there's another problem besides that. The Japanese ambassador is coming to camp, tomorrow, and Klink has ordered all prisoners to stay inside the barracks. There's a rendezvous with Black Sparrow, tomorrow night, but if the ambassador's here, we can't get out of camp. Knowing Klink, he'll have more guards out and scanning the area for escaped prisoners." Newkirk added on.

"The Japanese ambassador...what's he want with Klink?"

"I don't know, sir; he wouldn't tell me. Kinch thinks its to discuss some battle tactics against the American Army."

"It's a possibility,"

"We've decided that LeBeau and I will handle the gestapo situation, and Kinch and Carter will handle the Japanese ambassador."

"Logical thinking,"

"I had this idea the other night, though, on how to get the gestapo away from the investigation and leave...but I just can't seem to remember it."

Hogan gave a small smile.

"It'll come back to you, just give it time." Hogan spoke, kindly.

Newkirk sighed.

"I hope you're right, Colonel." Newkirk pleaded.

Hogan gave another smile to encourage his fellow serviceman and friend.

LeBeau came in a gaped at Newkirk.

"Dude," LeBeau wailed.

"I was just confining with him over meal plans, nothing more." Newkirk claimed, begging that LeBeau would not cause a commotion.

Hogan smiled and shook his head.

"No, Newkirk's fine; just getting some advice, is all." Hogan answered.

"What happened to 'doing things yourself', Colonel?" LeBeau questioned, now talking to Newkirk.

"Ah, easy, man; just asking for a few pointers, is all." Newkirk answered.

"Did he give you an idea on how to get the gestapo to leave?"

Newkirk shook his head.

"No, he didn't." Newkirk sighed.

"Sick people; they're stubborn!" LeBeau mumbled and left the two to themselves, again. After that, Newkirk and Hogan turned to each other, again.

"Colonel, please tell me what to do; anything, Colonel, please! I'll never bother yah again, if yah help me out, here!" Newkirk begged.

Hogan simply smiled.

"If I had an idea, I would tell you. Unfortunately, my brain's so foggy with all this medicine I'm taking, I can hardly think half the time." Hogan answered, slightly chuckling.

"That makes two of us." Newkirk sadly answered.

Hogan smirked and continued talking.

"Newkirk, whatever you come up with, I'm sure it'll be a good idea." Hogan answered, growing tired.

"Yah getting sleepy yet, Colonel?" Newkirk asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"You're fluttering your eyes and are beginning to doze off."

Hogan sighed.

"I guess I am a little bit," Hogan again sighed. "I tell yah, I'm so sick of sleeping, I could get sick."

"Oh, please, Colonel; I beg yah don't do that. If yah get anymore sick, I might have to kill myself." Newkirk pleaded.

Hogan chuckled softly.

"Just a figure of speech, Newkirk." Hogan answered, kindly.

Newkirk covered Hogan up with his blanket and made sure he was all warm and secure.

"Need anything, before Louis and I head on out?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan smiled and shook his head.

"No...I'm just fine." Hogan answered, smiling.

Newkirk gave a small smile and nodded.

"Good night, Colonel," Newkirk spoke, walking out the door.

"Good night, Newkirk," Hogan answered, tired.

Newkirk smiled, turned off the lights, and closed the door. Hogan smiled and closed his eyes. Soon the colonel was deep asleep.

* * *

After sneaking out of Stalag 13 and walking a few miles out due west, both Newkirk and LeBeau found the gestapo campsite and soon joined them in the search for the American Army blueprint for a battle tactic. Both men smiled, when they made eye contact with Ludwig. They approached him and started talking to him.

"Major Ludwig, how are yah this fine evenin'?" Newkirk asked, with a smile.

"Very well, Captain; thank you. How are you and your Lieutenant?" Ludwig replied.

"Oh, quite well, sir." Newkirk answered, happily.

"What a beautiful night we have, too!" LeBeau added.

"Larson," Newkirk hollered.

LeBeau fell silent after that.

"You don't let your Lieutenant talk much, do you, Captain." Ludwig commented,

"Oh, well yah know how it is, sir; gotta keep these lieutenants in line; make sure they're doing their assigned work correctly." Newkirk chimed.

"I recall very well, Captain." Ludwig answered, with a chuckle.

Newkirk started to laugh, then shortly afterwards LeBeau came in, too. Newkirk stopped, snapped his head around, and yelled at him, again.

"Larson; who gave you permission to laugh?!" Newkirk snapped.

LeBeau went to attention position and grew silent.

"Schweigen," Newkirk hollered.

LeBeau nodded understanding.

Newkirk turned back to the Major and chuckled.

"See, what did I tell yah; always causing nothing but trouble!" Newkirk spoke, with a wink.

Ludwig smiled and nodded.

"Alright; Captain, I want you and your Lieutenant to search out over in the west side of the fields. If you find anything of suspicion under any circumstances, holler, understood?" Ludwig commanded.

"Jawohl, Herr Major; Heil Hitler!" Newkirk hollered.

"Heil Hitler," LeBeau echoed.

"Larson," Newkirk hollered.

LeBeau went silent, again.

Ludwig nodded and headed with his group to the north of where they were. Newkirk and LeBeau nodded to one another and continued walking in their assigned direction looking for the blueprint.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and Newkirk and LeBeau still had no luck in finding any blueprint.

"Man, finding this blueprint is like trying to find a needle in a haystack." LeBeau commented.

"Keep yah voice down; if someone hears us, it's the end for both of you and I." Newkirk whispered.

LeBeau nodded.

"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau answered.

Newkirk beamed.

"I never get tired of hearing that." Newkirk sighed, smiling.

The two of them continued searching the area, when LeBeau stepped on something. It made a slight crinkle noise. The Frenchmen took his foot and stomped on it gently, wondering what it was. He decided to look down and saw a sheet of paper folded up and dirty beneath him.

"Pierre...Pierre…" LeBeau hollered, softly.

Newkirk turned his head, saw the look on LeBeau's face, and hurried to him.

"What's wrong, Louis?" Newkirk asked.

"I found something," LeBeau answered.

"What kind of something?"

"A piece of paper something."

Newkirk gestured for LeBeau to get off of what he was standing on and grabbed the piece of paper. He took it in his hands and unfolded it. His eyes gaped, when he saw what it was: the blueprint they were looking for!

"That's it...that's it, Pierre!" LeBeau cheered softly.

Newkirk hushed him.

"Were not good, yet, Louis. We still need to think of a way to get these officers out of the area." Newkirk spoke, thinking of an idea.

"I think I might have something, Pierre." LeBeau commented.

"What is it, Louis?" Newkirk responded.

"I've been thinking about this, since this afternoon. What if we took a piece of paper and burned it in the field? We claim that a wildfire has broke out, and everyone has to evacuate the area. That way, they know the blueprint did not survive the fire, we take the blueprint back to Stalag 13, and send it off to England!"

"It's a good idea, but where are we gonna get paper and fire?"

LeBeau dug through his pocket and grabbed out a piece of paper the size of the blueprint and a box of matches. Newkirk looked at him and smiled.

"Louis, you're a mad genius!" Newkirk answered, patting LeBeau's back friendly.

"Merci, Pierre," LeBeau replied, smiling.

Newkirk took the real blueprint and secured it in his gestapo uniform. LeBeau threw the piece of paper across the field making sure no one was looking. Then right after that, LeBeau took a match, swiped it across the box, and threw it as well. Newkirk and LeBeau started running, before it landed and made it out of the field in time before any of the prairie grass caught on fire.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Newkirk hollered.

All gestapo men ran from their posts and all gathered up around the meeting area.

"Someone's gotta stop the fire; what if the blueprint's in there?!" A gestapo officer wailed.

"It won't do any good; it's probably burned to shreds, by now." Ludwig answered, sadly. He turned to Newkirk and LeBeau, knowing those two would have seen what happened. "What happened,"

"Sir, we saw a couple of American officers wandering around the area. They must have thrown a match or something, when we weren't looking." Newkirk answered, out of breath from running.

"Major Ludwig, what are we gonna tell General Schaffler?" A gestapo officer quivered.

"The truth, of course. No one could help this nor prevent it from happening." Ludwig answered.

"So, I guess we have no other choice, but to return to Berlin."

"I guess so," Ludwig turned to Newkirk and LeBeau. "You two need a ride back to Stalag 13?"

"Oh, that's alright, sir; we can walk. Do us some good to get in some exercise."

Ludwig nodded.

"Guten nacht, Captain Newkirken, Lieutenant Larson." Ludwig spoke.

"Guten nacht; Heil Hitler!" Newkirk cried.

"Heil Hitler," LeBeau chanted.

"Larson, again with the talking!" Newkirk snarled.

LeBeau grew silent.

Ludwig nodded and excused the two men.

Newkirk and LeBeau walked off and as soon as they were out of hearing and seeing range, both of them smiled, high fived each other, and headed back to Stalag 13 to tell the good news to Kinchloe and Carter.

* * *

Kinchloe was sitting at the radio table, while Carter was pacing back and forth worried sick about where Newkirk and LeBeau were. They were supposed to be back by 11:30. It was now an hour later and still no sign or indication of their arrival back to camp, yet.

"I'm getting worried, Kinch; what if Newkirk and LeBeau were discovered by the gestapo?" Carter whimpered.

"Let's give them a little more time; if they're not here by 1:00, we'll go to bed and contact the Underground in the morning and locate them then." Kinchloe answered, calmly.

"Aren't you worried about them?"

"Newkirk and LeBeau are clever men; they'll think of something to get them out of a situation, if they are indeed in one."

Carter continued pacing back and forth slowly losing his mind, when he and Kinchloe heard something. It sounded like a tunnel entrance opening. The two heard footsteps approaching closer and closer towards them, when they were finally able to hear voices very familiar. Both Newkirk and LeBeau were laughing and celebrating their victory.

"Did you see the look on that Kraut's face?!" LeBeau cackled.

"Biggest scaredy cat I ever laid eyes on!" Newkirk replied, laughing.

"Oh, it was too gold!"

"Where have you two been? We've been worried sick about you both?" Carter cried.

"Oh, nowhere besides the fact…" Newkirk said, pulling something out of his uniform, unfolding it, and showed it to the men and continued. "we got the blueprint!"

Everyone cheered and cried 'hazah'!

"Good job, men; Newkirk, looks like you're not so bad at this colonel job after all." Kinchloe spoke, with a wink.

Newkirk smiled and nodded.

"You should've seen those Krauts, when I started the fire!" LeBeau chuckled.

"Fire; of what kind?" Carter asked.

"Louis came up with the idea if a fire broke out and burned up the area, the Krauts would be fooled that no matter where they look, the blueprint would be destroyed. All the gestapo officers are headed back to Berlin as we speak." Newkirk answered, proud of his friends and himself, as well.

"What a great way to end a night...I wish Colonel was here, though." Carter spoke, sadly.

Newkirk sighed.

"Yeah...I wish he were here to share this moment, too." Newkirk answered, now down.

"We can tell him all about it in the morning, mes amis. He'll still be a part of our victory." LeBeau spoke, encouraging.

"LeBeau's right; Colonel Hogan will still be a part of our celebration, and we can tell him all about it in the morning, as well." Kinchloe answered, smiling.

Both Newkirk and Carter sighed.

"Yes, sir," Carter answered.

"Make a good point, Kinch." Newkirk added.

"Now the only thing we need to worry about is that Japanese ambassador coming into camp, in the morning." Kinchloe replied.

"Oh, I've been thinking of an idea!" Carter cheered.

"Carter, I already told you we can't call the ambassador and tell him the meeting's off. We don't even know where he's staying in Germany, let alone get into contact with him." Kinchloe answered.

Carter hung his head and nodded.

Newkirk smiled and gave his friend a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Yah on the right path, Andrew, but we need something more practical." Newkirk answered.

Carter smiled at his friend and nodded.

"Sure, buddy; but...what can we do, if calling the ambassador won't work?" Carter questioned.

"We'll have to think of something in the morning after roll call." Newkirk replied.

"We'll have to make it fast then, if we're going to pull it off, then." LeBeau answered.

"Oh, I think I'll have something after a good night's rest." Newkirk replied.

"That sounds like a good idea for all of us." Kinchloe answered.

"Going to be sounds like a wonderful idea." LeBeau spoke, drifting off somewhere relaxing.

"Alright, men; let's hit the bunks. The sooner we get to bed, the sooner morning will arrive, and we can take charge of this situation." Newkirk answered.

The three other men nodded, and soon all the men were climbing up the ladder into the barracks and made their way back in. Newkirk tapped the bunk once to set it back to looking like a normal bunk bed. All four got into their pajamas and crawled into bed, then soon enough fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Before everyone in barracks two knew it, they were being woke up by Schultz hollering at them that roll call would soon take place. The sergeant opened the door and turned on the lights. Being winter, it was still dark out and could be almost mistaken for the middle of the night.

"Roll Call...Roll Call, everybody up!" Schultz hollered.

Everyone moaned in the barracks.

Newkirk, LeBeau, Carter, and Kinchloe all got to their feet and got dressed, half asleep and groggy, still. As they were all putting on their boots, the four men starting to talk one another. Schultz had already left to wake up the other barracks around the camp.

"Come up with anything yet, Pierre?" LeBeau asked.

"Not a darn thing; I spent half of the night thinking or dreaming about what to do, but nothing made sense or was logical to plan something." Newkirk answered, sadly.

"We gotta come up with something fast; the ambassador will arrive soon after breakfast is over." Kinchloe replied.

"What can we do, though?" Carter asked.

Newkirk rubbed his chin for a few moments pondering his thoughts.

"It'll have to wait, Colonel; it's time for roll call." LeBeau spoke.

All men nodded and stood up then made their way to the door. Newkirk opened the door for Carter, LeBeau, and Kinchloe. He followed out shortly after them.

Making their way outside in the dark, all of the men lined up in two lines of seven. One row had six, however, due to Hogan still being so sick and recovering from surgery. Newkirk felt weird with not having Hogan stand next to him. It had been a while since Hogan had his operation and assumed he would be used to it by now. Sadly, he was mistaken. He missed the Colonel standing there next to him. Standing tall in his brown pants and shoes, white button up shirt, and brown leather jacket wearing his crush cap on top of his head. Newkirk sighed, knowing his friend and commanding officer would soon recover and be back on his feet soon. He just had to keep thinking positively and avoid the thoughts of 'I miss him' and 'I wish he were here; this is _his _place, not mine, and he does a good job at it, too'.

Schultz started counting off men and would hopefully get to fourteen men total.

"_Dreizehn, vierzehn_," Schultz counted. He sighed, knowing that there should be fifteen men instead of fourteen men, instead. Knowing that Hogan needed rest to grow healthy again, he continued on, as if everything was normal...well...as normal as Stalag 13 usually was.

Klink was soon out of his office and coming down the stairs in his cap, black leather gloves, and trench coat on. He made his way and saluted to Schultz, the sergeant mirroring the same thing back.

"Schultz, what is the report?" Klink questioned.

"_Herr Kommandant_, all men are present...except one." Schultz answered, sadly.

Klink sighed and nodded. He would never admit it, but he missed seeing Hogan standing their in the line along with his fourteen other men. He wondered when he would feel better again. Not only that, but he also missed Hogan's smart comments, talking to him, and him barging into his office. Klink kept his thoughts and emotions inside and nodded, as if nothing were wrong. Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau, and Kinchloe could pick up that Klink did not feel comfortable with the situation either, but did not say anything.

"As I said yesterday and it still applies for today, Ambassador Kichisaburō Nomura is arriving to Stalag 13 for confidential reasons. No prisoner shall leave their barracks today under any circumstances. Anyone who disobeys orders will earn themselves and their barrack 60 days in the cooler, understood?" Klink ordered.

"Yes, sir," Newkirk answered for him and the rest of the men.

"Thank you, Colonel Newkirk," Klink answered, nodding. "Dissssssmiiiiiiiiisssseed."

All men saluted and went back into their barracks, except for Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau, and Kinchloe. They stood out in the dark by one another, as they tried coming up with an idea for what to do about the ambassador's arrival.

"What are we gonna do, Newkirk?" Carter asked, whispering.

"I don't know, Andrew; we can't get to that rendezvous point tonight to talk with Black Sparrow, if we're confined to our barracks. Klink's gonna have twice the amount of guards around the area with such an important figure inside the camp." Newkirk answered, softly.

"There's gotta be some way to get rid of him." LeBeau demanded.

"Maybe after eating some breakfast, we'll have a better solution." Kinchloe spoke.

"Yah probably right with that one, Kinch." Newkirk answered.

The four men sighed and headed back inside their barracks.

* * *

Hogan was sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee in his pajamas, slippers, and bathrobe, as he patiently waited for everyone to come back in. He felt a lot better than he had been in the last couple days. Well enough to even give eating breakfast a shot. He was still extremely tired, weak, and his belly was still sore, swollen, and ached, but he had enough strength to get out of bed, walk short distances, and sit up and socialize with others. He even was feeling less sleepy from his medicine. Hogan sighed and relaxed peacefully with the quiet, until the door opened and the prisoners started coming in from roll call. They all went along with their business and left Hogan to his. The American colonel took another drink of coffee and continued sitting in tranquility, then Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau, and Kinchloe came in, completely unaware of their commanding officer in their presence. They were talking about something in particular.

"What if we kidnap the ambassador?" LeBeau suggested.

"How do yah suppose we would get away with it, Louis?" Newkirk asked.

"That part I haven't figured out, yet."

"Mmmm hmmmm,"

"Ooooo; we could blow up the bridge that the car would have to come across to get to Stalag 13! They would have to turn around and go home." Carter cried.

"Not enough time; besides, he's probably already past that point, anyways." Newkirk answered, trying to think.

"We still have last night, at least." Kinchloe remarked.

"Yeah, haha! Oh, do Newkirk and I got some stories for you guys!" LeBeau cheered.

"Oh, I gotta tell yah what Major Ludwig did, when he didn't know who General Kinchmeyer was." Newkirk added, laughing.

Hogan softly chuckled.

"Mind if I hear your story, as well?" Hogan asked, with a smile.

"Colonel," Carter squealed.

"_Mon Colonel_," LeBeau cheered.

"You're up," Kinchloe beamed.

"Colonel," Newkirk cried.

They all made their way towards him and each took turns patting Hogan's shoulder and telling them how much they had missed his company.

"How yah feeling, Colonel?" Kinchloe asked, with a smile.

"I'm feeling a lot better, Kinch." Hogan answered, sincerely.

"We sure have missed yah company, mate!" Newkirk beamed.

Hogan returned a smile.

"I've miss you guys, too." Hogan replied, friendly.

"Boy, do we got things to tell you about!" Carter cheered.

"What do you want for me to make you for breakfast, Colonel? My treat!" LeBeau asked, excited.

"Whoa, men; let's not overwhelm him, ehy? Man may be feeling better, but is still more than likely exhausted." Newkirk ordered.

Hogan sighed.

"Yeah, that's still being an issue." Hogan remarked.

"You make it out here alright?" Kinchloe asked.

"This is probably as far as my body will let me go, for now. If I had gotten up for roll call this morning, I wouldn't had made it past the door without collapsing."

"But you're fine, nonetheless." Carter reassured.

Hogan smiled at his men. He was happy to know how much they appreciated him and how concerned they were about him.

"Yes, Carter; I'm just fine." Hogan answered, kindly.

Carter smiled, and as LeBeau started making breakfast, Newkirk, Carter, and Kinchloe sat down at the table and began socializing with their favorite commanding officer.

"So, what's this story you guys keep talking about?" Hogan asked, smiling. He took another drink of his coffee.

"Oh, Colonel, yah should've _seen _it! LeBeau and I lit the whole investigating sight on fire! We got the blueprints and are on their way to London, as of now!" Newkirk beamed.

"A blueprint; for what? And why was a fire needed to succeed with it?" Hogan asked, completely lost. In the past seven days he had been in recovery, he had completely lost track of what was going on regarding the operation.

"Sir, the blueprint was for an American Army attack on the Germans. We had to get a hold of it, before the gestapo did. And they weren't gonna leave the bloody premises until found, either."

"And what about the fire?"

"That was Louis's idea."

"If the gestapo knew the area where the blueprint would have been located went on fire, they would all assume the evidence was destroyed in the fire. I took along a piece of paper big enough to resemble the blueprint, but threw the decoy in the area, instead. Newkirk kept the real one inside his gestapo jacket. Then we set the place on fire and things settled in from there." LeBeau answered.

Hogan smiled, proud of his men.

"Well, good job to all of you. I'm proud of you guys, especially you, Newkirk!" Hogan beamed.

Newkirk blushed a little.

"Aw, well, Colonel, it weren't all my doing, but uh…" Newkirk stopped, touched by his commanding officer's comment.

Hogan smiled at his men, then grew confused again shortly afterwards.

"So, what's with this Japanese ambassador you guys are talking about? Since the gestapo are out of the way, the prisoners can escape to England easily." Hogan spoke.

"That's the other thing, Colonel." Kinch started.

"The ambassador from Japan is coming here today to speak with good Old Klink in his office involving something in particular. The Kraut has given strict orders that no one under any circumstances is allowed to leave the barracks. Because of that, security is doubled the amounts, therefore, we can not make it to the rendezvous point to meet with Black Sparrow regarding the prisoners later tonight." Newkirk told.

Hogan leaned back in his chair, crossed his left leg over his right, and put a hand on his belly.

"That is a problem, isn't it." Hogan replied, trying to think of an idea.

"What are we gonna do, Colonel?" Carter asked.

"You always have an idea, _mon Colonel_." LeBeau answered, making scrambled eggs for everyone.

Hogan held up his hand, closed his eyes, and shook his head lightly.

"Guys, I would love to help you guys out in any way possible, but number one I have no idea what's going on and number two, I may be up and socializing, but my medicine still makes it impossible for me to think clearly half the time. The worst is in the morning." Hogan moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, Colonel; I didn't mean to excite you." Carter answered, feeling guilty.

Hogan looked up at Carter and gave a kind smile.

"It's not your fault, Carter; I just don't have the energy, right now, is all." Hogan answered, friendly.

Carter smiled and nodded.

"Yes, sir," He answered, smiling.

"Now we still got that bloody Jap to deal with." Newkirk moaned, trying to think of an idea.

The whole area fell silent, when LeBeau's eyes gaped and snapped his fingers.

"I got it," LeBeau cried.

"What," Kinchloe asked.

"_We're _not allowed to leave the barracks!" LeBeau cheered.

"Yes, that's very clear to us, Louis; how does that help us get rid of the Japanese ambassador?" Newkirk questioned, growing annoyed.

"No, _mon ami_; we're not allowed to leave the barracks, but someone else isn't permitted to stay in the barracks."

"I have no bloody idea what you're talking about."

"Disguises, Pierre, disguises!"

Carter's eyes gaped.

"Of course; we could disguise one of us as a luftwaffe sergeant and go into Klink's office. Give orders that the Japanese ambassador has to leave for home immediately!" Carter cried.

"I think I've got one better there, Andrew. One of us will disguise ourselves as Benito Mussolini. Old Klink would be so shocked, he wouldn't dare pass up the opportunity of speaking with him." Newkirk chimed.

"How does that get rid of the Japanese ambassador?" Kinchloe questioned.

"Mussolini and the ambassador could get into such a huge argument, that both left Stalag 13 and never want to deal with one another ever again." Newkirk replied.

"By golly, I think it just might actually work!" Carter spoke, with glee.

"What do you think, _mon Colonel_?" LeBeau asked.

No answer came from Hogan.

"Colonel," LeBeau said, turning to Hogan's direction. Hogan had fallen asleep sitting in his chair.

"Must have worn himself out walking out here." Kinchloe observed.

"Should we wake him up?" Carter asked.

"Let the man sleep, Andrew. He needs all the rest he can get. Won't get much, once he returns to duty." Newkirk said.

"Carter, help me get Colonel to his office." Kinchloe spoke.

"Sure thing, Kinch," Carter answered.

Both men helped take hold of Hogan to take him back to his quarters and cover him up with blankets in his bed to have him rest comfortably. The two returned shortly afterwards to further discuss the plan in more detail.

"Louis, how long do yah think it would take to get myself looking like good old 'Lini, there?" Newkirk asked.

"A good half hour, at least." LeBeau answered.

"Good; after breakfast, Operation Mussolini takes hold of things." Newkirk chimed, smiling sly.

The other men exchanged the exact same look with one another, knowing just exactly what was ahead of them next.


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast, both LeBeau and Newkirk went down to the tunnel to get Newkirk looking like the Italian dictator. Another prisoner, Hoffman, went down to get put into a luftwaffe uniform to make it official. It took a little longer over an hour's worth of work and effort. When LeBeau returned with Hoffman in uniform, both Kinchloe and Carter looked around for Newkirk.

"Where's Newkirk," Carter asked.

LeBeau turned around and whistled.

Newkirk made his way slowly out of the tunnel and stunned everyone in the room. He could be Mussolini's twin brother. The disguise and makeup was genuine and fine in detail. To the tiniest thing seemed to resemble almost identical.

"Well, all be," Kinchloe gasped, smiling.

"Looks like the devil himself." LeBeau spoke, blowing his fingers impressed with his work.

"We gotta show Colonel this!" Carter cheered.

"I'll go check and see if he's awake." Kinchloe answered, walking off to Hogan's quarters.

Kinchloe opened the door and saw Hogan sitting up in bed reading a book. He smiled at his colonel before speaking.

"Have a nice nap?" Kinchloe teased, friendly.

Hogan noticed him and smiled putting his book down.

"Yeah...sorry about falling asleep on you guys. Getting out of bed was enough to wear me out as a hard day of work would usually do." Hogan sighed.

"You'll get your strength and energy back in no time, Colonel. Just a lot of rest, plenty of warm, good food, and being surrounded by people who care about you will do the trick." Kinchloe answered, friendly.

Hogan smiled tiredly.

"I just want you to know how much I appreciate what everyone's doing to make sure I get back to health, again. It means a lot to me." Hogan answered, sincere.

"You would do the same for one of us, Colonel."

"You're right I would, with honor, too."

"Newkirk, LeBeau, Carter, and I wanted to show you the result of our idea. Care for a look?"

"I would love to."

Kinchloe smiled and peeked his head out the crack of the door.

"Hoffman, Newkirk, Colonel Hogan would like to see you." Kinchloe spoke, hardy.

Hoffman entered in wearing his uniform and acting his part quite well. Carter and LeBeau were next to step in and stood right by Hogan's bedside, as they waited for his reaction to Newkirk. Newkirk came in, and Hogan was shocked beyond belief. He could not believe how believable Newkirk looked. He looked just like Mussolini.

"Well all be dogged; Newkirk, you look just like him." Hogan gasped, with a smile.

"_Grazi_, Colonel," Newkirk replied, strong. His Italian accent was also head on, as well.

"Even sound like him; I say you guys got a full proof plan."

"Sergeant Kinchloe, you and Sergeant Carter see to it that this man gets to listen in on to what happens in Kommandant Klink's office, if he wishes to hear, understood?" Newkirk barked, acting as Mussolini.

"Aye, Sir Dulce," Kinchloe answered, with a salute.

Hogan smiled, then he felt his stomach grumble. He was still awful hungry. He rubbed his belly and looked over at LeBeau.

"LeBeau, you wouldn't happen to have any scrambled eggs left, would you?" Hogan asked.

"I will gladly make another batch for you, Colonel! Would you like some bacon, as well?" LeBeau cried, with joy.

"Let's see how far I get with the eggs, first." Hogan answered, with a smile.

"_Oui, Colonel_,"

LeBeau left Hogan's room with a smile on his face.

"Alright, Kinch; yah know what to do." Newkirk spoke, sounding like himself, again.

"Yes, sir; good luck." Kinchloe answered.

Newkirk nodded, and him and Hoffman left Hogan's quarters to go and execute his plan.

* * *

In Klink's office, Ambassador Nomura was standing before Klink not giving any expression of emotion whatsoever.

"Ambassador Nomura, can I just say how honored I am to have you in Stalag 13? It's such an honor, I can not even begin to express my gratitude!" Klink spoke, pleased.

"Good; keep it to yourself." Nomura snarled.

"Yes, Ambassador," Klink spoke, growing a little more worried.

"I'm here under the orders of General Burkhalter from Berlin to be here. I have strict instructions I must inform you of, possibly guaranteeing ourselves a win in the war." Nomura replied.

"Oh, by all means, I'm all ears. I give you my full attention regardless of anything to occur."

Schultz came barreling into Klink's office out of breath.

"Herr Kommandant," Schultz gasped.

"Schultz, can't you see I'm busy with an important man, here?!" Klink hollered, standing up from his chair, shaking his fist furiously.

"Kommandant, there's a staff car out in front of your office!"

"That would be the one responsible for Ambassador Nomura's travel, now get out!"

"It's not his, Kommandant; there's a luftwaffe officer, and you'll never guess who's with him."

"Schultz, tell him to get out of my camp and come back another day!"

"It's Benito Mussolini, Kommandant!"

Klink snapped his head up at Schultz, suddenly engulfed with fear.

"Well, don't just stand there, send him in!" Klink ordered.

"_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_," Schultz answered, strong. The obese sergeant left Klink's office without another word.

"Ambassador Nomura, you haven't picked a more perfect day. I know that Sir Mussolini is an utmost important figure in Italy and honored to have both of you as my guests." Klink cried, joyously.

"Klink...what does General Burkhalter tell you to usually do?" Nomura commented.

"Well, sir, usually he tells me to shut up."

"Do me a favor then, Kommandant Klink."

"Oh, of course, anything for you, sir."

"Shut up,"

"Yes, sir,"

Klink put his arms behind his back and kept his mouth shut.

The luftwaffe officer, Hoffman, walked in acting just like a German officer: gruff and intimidating. He turned to face Klink and gave him a salute.

"Colonel Klink," Hoffman shouted.

Klink rose to his feet almost instantly and returned the salute.

Hoffman turned to face back how he was as entering into the office. He took out a tape recorder, pushed play, and an Italian folk song on an accordion started playing. Not long afterwards, Newkirk, as Mussolini, made his entrance.

Klink stumbled his way over to shake the great leader's hand.

"Sir Dulce, can I just tell you how honored I am into having you here as a guest?" Klink gasped, astounded at the sight. He could not believe he was in front of one of Italy's most famous diplomatic leaders.

Newkirk snapped his head towards Hoffman.

"Did I give this man permission to speak?!" Newkirk snapped, at Hoffman.

"No, sir; he shall be executed at once!" Hoffman reported.

Klink's eyes gaped and started shaking his hands fiercely.

"Oh, no no, that won't be necessary, Sir Dulce! I'll keep my mouth shut for as long as…" Newkirk cut Klink off.

"Why does this babbling Kraut keep talking?!"

Klink froze and mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

* * *

In Hogan's quarters, Kinchloe, Carter, LeBeau, and Hogan sat and listened in on what was going down in Klink's office. Hogan sat in his desk chair, as he ate the scrambled eggs LeBeau had graciously made him. Hogan's three men sat around him, amused at what was going on.

"Boy, Newkirk sure knows how to shut Klink up." Kinchloe smirked.

"Oh, I would love to be in there with him, right now. Seeing that old Kraut quiver to his knees would be a delight!" LeBeau spoke, daydreaming of his victory.

"I didn't know Newkirk had such a gift in acting. You couldn't tell whether he was English or not!" Carter beamed.

Hogan smiled and took another bite of his eggs. He moaned in delight of the good tasting food.

"LeBeau, I forgot how wonderful your cooking was. Had I had to have another day of eating nothing but milk of magnesia, I would've thrown up." Hogan spoke, enjoying his breakfast. He took a sip of his coffee and smiled. It felt good to have a little of his appetite back, again.

"You just give me the word, Colonel, and I'll make more and possibly add some bacon, too." LeBeau chimed.

Hogan smiled and continued eating his breakfast, as the four of them continued listening in on to Klink, Nomura, Hoffman, and Newkirk most of all.

* * *

Klink and Nomura sat down in chairs, as Newkirk paced the office looking around at everything in sight. He made it, as if he were examining his office for anything suspicious or out of order. Hoffman kept guard of the entrance to Klink's office. He stood tall and said nothing unless directly spoken to.

Newkirk turned around and snapped his look in Klink's direction.

"Is this your office, Colonel?" Newkirk barked.

"Yes, Sir Dulce; do you like it?" Klink asked, hopeful.

"No; too many Germany flags in here. I don't see one Italian flag up in here!"

"Oh, sir, I can get some to put up, if that's what you wish."

"Good; send that big sergeant after them."

"Yes, Sir Dulce,"

Klink snapped up onto his feet and ran to lean out of his doorway.

"Schultz," Klink hollered.

Within seconds, Schultz came running in.

"Yes, _Herr Kommandant_," Schultz spoke, saluting to Klink.

"Go get four Italian flags to put in my office. I want to welcome Dulce Mussolini as much as possible. Find some Japanese flags, as well. Both men are guests of honor, understood?" Klink commanded.

"_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_,"

Schultz bolted out of Klink's office to go and find what his commanding officer had requested of him.

Klink closed his door and went back to his two guests of honor.

"Where were we, men?" Klink asked, trying to chuckle off embarrassment. It came off more as he was growing anxious, though.

"Why is this man here?" Newkirk ordered, pointing at the Japanese ambassador.

"What do you mean, Dulce?" Nomura answered, glaring coldly at the Italian.

"I am of greater importance here, then the both of you."

Nomura rose to his feet and walked over to Newkirk. He glared steady into Newkirk's eyes. It took all of Newkirk's strength to keep himself in proper composure and not to show fear of any kind.

"I'll have you know I have close ties with both this here Fuhrer and your country, as well. Don't push my buttons, Mr. Mussolini." Nomura snarled.

"_Mr. _Mussolini," Newkirk snapped.

"Oh no," Klink murmured, standing close to the door, in case he needed to escape.

"Who are you calling 'Mr.', Mr.? It's _Dulce _Mussolini, to you, and you shall address me by that!" Newkirk growled.

"I'll address whoever I want in any way I feel necessary." Nomura shot back.

"Says who,"

"I just did, just now!"

"I'll have you know I am far more close with the Fuhrer than you have ever been!"

"We signed to be Axis Powers a year before your country decided to join!"

"I've known the Fuhrer far longer than you!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, fighting isn't necessary. Now, why don't we all sit down and discuss important material regarding the war." Klink spoke, hoping it would divert their attention to something else and something more productive.

"Shut up, Klink," Both Nomura and Newkirk spat.

The two men went back to arguing, and Klink slumped his shoulders and quivered his lips.

"Oh no," Klink whimpered.

Schultz opened the door carrying four Italian and four Japanese flags to hang around the office, when he saw the commotion going on in the office. Nomura and Newkirk were at each other's throats. One was yelling in Japanese, and Newkirk was yelling in Italian, from what the Underground had taught him to say. Klink was trying to be moderator and make it all stop. The obese sergeant looked at the situation, his eyes gaping.

"I see nothing...I hear _nothhhhiiing_!" Schultz cried, softly.

Schultz left the Kommandantur's to let Klink handle the situation all on his own.

"_Anata ga sono_ _yōna koto o itta baai, watashi wa futatabi, anata no nodo watashi no ken o tsumekomu yo_!"

"_Appena si tenta, 'ambasciatore', basta provare_!"

"_Anata wa, kono sotogawa o toru shitaidesu ka_?"

"_Sì, ci occuperemo di gestire questa situazione come veri uomini_!"

"Oh, where's Colonel Hogan, when you need him?" Klink whimpered.

"That's it; I'm am finished being here and getting insulted by some gondola singing munchkin!" Nomura spat.

"I'm through putting up with this Jap, right here!" Newkirk hollered.

Both men stomped out of Klink's office, Hoffman following Newkirk, with the Kommandant following after them, hopeful he could turn things around before it became far too late.

Both men walked outside and headed towards their staff cars.

"Ambassador Nomura, please don't go!" Klink begged, chasing after the infuriated Japanese man.

"I am through, Colonel Klink! I will be reporting this to General Burkhalter, once I meet with him, again!" Nomura snarled.

"Oh, please; anything but that, sir. It won't be necessary." Klink begged.

Nomura got into his car and slammed the door, then it drove off and left camp.

Klink went after Mussolini next, who was halfway into his car, Hoffman sitting in front.

"Sir Dulce, please," Klink pleaded.

"Shut up, Klink; Corporal, take me back to _Italia_. It's a lot less rude there." Newkirk spat.

Hoffman put the car in drive and went off with Newkirk out of the gate. Klink moaned, stomped his foot once, then went back inside his office to conduct a plan on what he was going to say, when General Burkhalter called regarding what happened with the Japanese ambassador.

* * *

Newkirk and Hoffman gave it about thirty minutes to sneak back into camp with the staff car. They were fortunate that none of the guards stopped them. Hoffman put the staff car back in its rightful place, and both he and Newkirk returned to the barracks, where Carter, Kinchloe, and LeBeau were all waiting to congratulate Newkirk on a job well done. The two men came in, and the three men that sat there and waited for them jumped up and cheered.

"Pierre, your plan was _magnifique_!" LeBeau spoke, smiling.

"You sure know how to pull of an Italian accent! I couldn't tell you were British for a second!" Carter chimed.

"Colonel's really proud of you, Newkirk." Kinchloe added.

"Where is Colonel, anyways?" Newkirk questioned, sounding like himself, again.

"He's sleeping; may be feeling better, but still easily exhausted. He listened in on what was going on for about half an hour before getting tired." Kinchloe answered.

"I was hoping to hear it from the Colonel himself."

"You'll be able to talk with him, soon, buddy. LeBeau has to wake him up at noon anyways to give him lunch. You can talk with him, then." Carter said, friendly.

Newkirk smiled and nodded.

"I think I will make the Colonel's favorites: peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a side of salad and strudel for dessert." LeBeau spoke, dreaming of the perfect meal for Hogan.

"Whoa there, Louis; easy there. Colonel's still got a mighty small appetite from what it was before, still. How 'bout just the sandwich for now and see how that goes." Newkirk butted in.

"Aw, he has to get his appetite back by now!"

"Yeah, and if Colonel gets sick, again, Klink there's gonna have our heads." Kinchloe replied.

LeBeau sighed then mumbled something to himself in French.

"I would recommend leaving Old Klink alone for the rest of the day, mates." Newkirk cried.

"Why's that, Newkirk?" Carter asked.

"Well, the man just had a Japanese ambassador and Italian dictator just storm out on him. Can't be in a good mood anymore, now is he."

Carter, Kinchloe, and LeBeau both started laughing, soon Newkirk joining them.


	10. Chapter 10

A month had gone by since then, and Hogan was feeling all better, on his feet, and taking charge of his duty as Senior POW officer and Colonel of the operation, again.

It was his first day back on the job, and Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau, and Kinchloe had stayed up all night long finishing up the barracks for a 'welcome back' party for Hogan. Kinchloe was in Hogan's quarters seeing how much longer, until he came out, as Newkirk, Carter, and LeBeau stood out in the main area making sure everything was set right for last minute calls. A banner hung from the ceiling that said 'Welcome Back, Colonel' on it. There were colorful streamers dangling, and Hogan's favorite breakfast sat at the table: scrambled eggs, bacon, coffee, and powdered sugar doughnuts Newkirk had bribed Klink into going into town to buy them. He would have asked Schultz, but he worried there would be none, when he got back to camp.

"Everything in order, here?" Newkirk asked.

"Oui, Pierre; everything is all set and ready to go." LeBeau said.

"Newkirk, you sure Colonel will like this?" Carter asked, slightly anxious.

"Sure hope so, Andrew." Newkirk answered, worried a little himself. He was hoping this would all go over well and that their commanding officer would be touched by what his men were trying to do for him.

Kinchloe ran out of Hogan's quarters to his friends.

"Colonel's coming out in thirty seconds." Kinchloe reported.

"Everybody, hide," Newkirk cried.

All the men in the barracks got down on the floor or hid behind something, as Newkirk grabbed the lights and turned them off.

Hogan came out and was puzzled by it being dark in the barracks. He was in his brown pants, white button up shirt, his bomber jacket, and his crush hat on. He felt good being able to get back to work, again, but for the moment, his mind was elsewhere.

"Huh, that's weird; I thought I heard voices." Hogan spoke, puzzled.

Hogan walked over to the light switch and flicked on. He was greeted by all his men, Kinchloe, LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk standing in the front, standing and smiling at him. They all cheered simultaneously.

"Surprise," All the men cheered.

Hogan, shocked, smiled and looked around at all the decorations and food. Kinchloe, LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk all gathered around their commanding officer.

"What's all this?" Hogan asked, smiling, still amazed with the sight.

"Just a little welcome back party, mon Colonel." LeBeau cooed.

"Sure hope you like it, boy, I mean, sir!" Carter quickly fixed.

Hogan smiled then turned to Kinchloe.

"And I suppose you're the mastermind behind all of this?" Hogan aske, sure of himself.

"No, Colonel; I'm not." Kinchloe answered, honestly.

Hogan looked at him, an eyebrow raised, now growing suspicious.

"Then who planned all this?" The American officer asked, curious.

Kinchloe, Carter, and LeBeau all pointed their fingers to the Englishman, who was lighting a cigarette. He looked up and stared at everyone pointing at him.

"What's everybody looking at me for? I can't do something nice for the Gov'nor?" Newkirk cried.

Hogan smiled and walked over to Newkirk. He gently patted his shoulder, then he gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"We all wanted to make your first day back on duty something worth remembering." Carter answered.

"Well, thank you...all of you. You certainly have made it one of my more pleasurable mornings in record." Hogan spoke, smiling. He then turned to face Newkirk. "And you, Newkirk; I'm amazed of how well you handled command, while I was sick in bed. You proved yourself a lot in the past month. I'll have to contact London and see if they can't give you a promotion."

Newkirk blushed.

"Aw, well, Colonel...I wouldn't say I was that good." Newkirk answered, bashful.

"Colonel, I have all your favorite foods here on the table for you!" LeBeau spoke, showing Hogan the variety of food displayed out for him.

"Good; I'm so hungry, I could eat an elephant." Hogan answered, smiling.

The five men sat down at the table and a nice breakfast and talked with Hogan, who once again, held the position of commanding officer and Senior POW officer.


End file.
